Moments in time
by catesy
Summary: 30 themes written for Sophia X Albel. Darkness and light are present in everyone. They are forces working within each of us to bring balance to our lives. Only when we find our opposite in another can we truly begin to understand ourselves. Alphia
1. Chapter 1

Moments in time

This set of stories is based on the 30 kisses community list. I can't guarantee an updating schedule so I will not post this in the live journal community. I'm simply doing this for the fun of it. I have chosen Sophia and Albel as my couple. If you have a problem with this couple then don't read, simple as that. I'm all for cannon couples but in any star ocean game (cant speak for the first which is in Japanese) the parings are as you decide. So please do not flame based on the paring. With that I hope all who read this enjoy it.

In some stories they will already be a couple and in some they will just be starting to get to know each other. It all depends on the theme. They also will not be in numerical order. I'm out of practice and have not written fanfiction for a while so I'm choosing the easy themes first.

Also I don't like the title of this set of stories and I had a really hard time coming up with 'moments in time' so if anyone has a better title suggestion please leave it in a review or email me. I'll be sure to credit you if I choose to change the title.


	2. 20 the road home

#20 the road home

It seemed like days had passed since they boarded the federation ship bound for earth but in reality it had only been a few hours. Sophia had tried to explain to him why a mountain of paperwork had to be filled out before he could go to earth but Albel simply didn't understand why complete strangers needed to know such personal information about him. She tried her best to explain things like passports, birth certificates, and social security numbers but all those words were foreign to him. In the end she gave in and filled out the papers for him.

Once all the paperwork had been completed some big headed jerk informed them that they each had to report to some place called sick bay and be examined before they would be allowed entry into the living quarters of the ship. Again Sophia explained that a doctor would have to make sure they were not sick or infected with anything that could be passed to others before they could go to there rooms. Even though he assured her he felt fine she made him go anyway.

In sick bay some doctor scanned him with a beeping little box and took some of his blood. Then the obnoxious pig started asking about things called vaccinations and medical records. Sophia had prepared him for this and he told the doctor what she had told him to say if he didn't know what the doctor was talking about

"I'm native to Elicoor II, an underdeveloped planet, I don't know what you're asking for, if you have any questions ask Sophia Esteed and she will answer them for you."

After he had been 'approved' and declared germ free, they were allowed to enter the main part of the ship. Sophia found their room quickly. However instead of staying and resting like he wanted she insisted they take a tour of the ship. She said that she didn't want him wandering anywhere he wasn't supposed to go or getting lost.

She showed him the food court, the entertainment room, the battle simulator, the observation deck, and a number of other rooms which held little more importance then taking up space on the massive ship. Finally they made it back to their room. They were now seated on a nice comfortable couch facing a large clear window. Outside the stars sped past looking beautiful and unnatural at the same time. This world of hers was so strange. Being on the Diplo was completely different than a federation ship. When he made comment to Sophia earlier about this fact she said that the federation had more rules and tighter security then the Diplo.

It was too much trouble to get on this ship. It was too much to learn and remember to make it worth his while. How had he ever agreed to this? What demon could have possibly taken over all thought in his brain and forced his mouth to form the words "I'm going with you to earth"? She hadn't argued or complained, in fact she was quite happy to have him follow her. He had rationalized it by the fact that she needed someone to make sure she stayed out of danger. Now given everything he'd gone through today he almost wished he had stayed home.

His train of thought was interrupted by a light weight on his shoulder. Sophia had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand intertwined with his. He looked over her peaceful form. She was happy to be going home she'd said. She told him she wanted him to meet her parents. She wanted him to see where she had grown up, this place called earth. And he knew that by going he would get a chance to be a part of her life like he never had before. A chance to see what made Sophia, Sophia.

She had not said if they were returning to Elicoor II or for that matter if they were staying on earth. At this point that almost seemed incidental. He'd made his choice.

He slowly lowered his face to hers and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. He thought of all the trouble she had put him through today and all the trouble they were sure to go through when they reached earth. And yet he knew he would do it all over again if that was what made her happy.

Whether they ever saw Elicoor II again, whether they stayed on earth or any other planet, whether they came or went really didn't matter to him.

She was his home and he would follow wherever she lead.


	3. 24 good night

24. good night

Sophia sat up in the dimly lit room in Airyglyph. The fire was dying and she could find no wood to give it more strength. She simply worked with what she had and strained her eyes to see in the darkness and focus on her task. Her fingers worked deftly on the project before her. The tiny silver needle glinting in the light as she weaved it in and out of the material. It was well past midnight but she was determined to accomplish her goal before they set off the next morning.

So much was riding on this. She poured all her hopes and dreams into each stitch of the needle. She was so busy concentrating on her project that she failed to notice she was no longer alone. So startled was she at the sound of his voice that she almost dropped her precious work.

"Fool what are you doing still awake?"

She regained her hold on her work and looked up to see Albel Nox emerging from the shadows. The dark seemed to dull his features. That is all but his eyes. The crimson orbs stared down at her hard as ever.

"Albel? What are you doing up?"

His lips curled up on one side in a snarl, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"That's the very question I asked you fool. Staying up 'til this hour will only make you even more useless on the battle field than usual."

Sophia cast her gaze away from the man before her and to the object in her hands. She hadn't known Albel all that long. In fact this was probably the most time they had spent with each other since he joined their group. She did know enough about him to guess he would not understand the importance of what she was doing. He would probably see it as sentimental garbage.

"What I'm doing is very important."

He strode over to the empty chair across from her and sat down. His arms were crossed over his chest and she noticed for the first time he was not wearing his claw or armor. It seemed odd to see him without them. It made him look, however slightly, less dangerous. The arm he wore his claw on was covered in a thick layer of bandages. Her curious side wanted to ask what had happened to him but she had more manners than that. Asking such a personal question of someone she hardly knew was impolite.

Albel continued to glare at her. "Oh, more important than having the strength to heal the others in battle? You do know that is your place don't you? You are the healer in this little war party." He gestured with his good hand as he said war party in a way she could only assume was sarcastic.

Her features melted into a pout. She felt greatly wounded by his words. She took her responsibility as the healer very seriously. He had said it as if that were all she was good for, simply mending wounds and sending the fighters back off into battle.

"For your information I'm not just a healer. I do my fair shear of attacking. And another thing I don't just heal the others I heal you too you know."

"Ha" he spat "I don't ever recall you helping me. Not that I need your help in the first place."

Sophia felt her anger rising. She shook her head and once again picked up her needle to continue on her project. Now he was just being a jerk. He was acting all high and mighty like he never needed anyone's help. Well she wasn't about to let him have his way.

" Maybe you can't recall me helping you because I'm SO skilled you don't even know I've done it. But if you'd rather go running off on your own, with no help from anyone, don't let me stop you. If you want it that way the next time I see you struggling I'll just let you run your own course. You'll regret it when you're dead for good because no one revived you."

She watched from the corner of her eye as he leaned forward in the chair. His face was now quite close to hers and she started to feel a bit apprehensive. After all he was 'Albel the wicked' no telling what he would do. She could see his eyes were still narrow slits. His expression however seemed a bit lighter. It almost looked as if he were smiling, just in the slightest way.

"Are you trying to insult me worm? Your quite brave for something so small."

In truth he did intimidate her quite a bit but she also had her pride. It might be the death of her but she simply couldn't let this arrogant man get the better of her.

"I'm not trying I already did. Maybe if you weren't so full of yourself you could have picked up on that."

Each stayed were they were for quite some time. She working on her project and him just staring at her. The silence around them was only interrupted by the soft sound of needle and thread working steadily and the occasional crackle from the fire.

"Why waste your time making that thing anyway?"

She looked up at him. She found it interesting that a person like him would know of something like this. She had assumed she would have to explain it to him like Fayt had her.

"You know what this is?"

He leaned back and turned his gaze to the fire instead of her.

"It's that stupid wishing charm those fools in Aquaria are so found of making. As if insignificant flowers could ever turn the tide of fate or battle. What a moronic concept."

She stared down at the bundle of flowers that rested on her lap. She was so close to finishing, just a few more flowers and it would be complete. If she let him put doubt in her mind now it would never work.

"I don't think it is. I've put my hopes and dreams into each flower. Wishes for us to all come out of battle unharmed and safe. I've prayed for all those effected by war and the Executioners. I believe it will work. Simply making it has given my as much hope as I've put into it."

Albel only grunted a reply and they feel into silence again. She had strung another flower on and started on the next when a thought hit her.

"Your right that one flower alone can't do much. But when grouped together like this, all connected, they may just give us the strength we need to save our world."

She was about to stitch the last flower on when the needle slipped from her grasp and priced her finger. A small dorp of blood fell onto the pure white flower she held, staining its perfect petals.

"Ouch!"

Before she could even inspect the injury for her self a much larger hand engulfed her smaller one. Albel looked over the injured digit closely. A small amount of blood began to trickle down from the wound. He brought the finger to his lips and kissed it softly. She was so shocked by his actions she couldn't bring herself to pull away. As quickly as it happened it was over and Albel was on his feet and retreating from the room.

"If you're done you should get some sleep. After all, I may need you to heal me tomorrow."

With that he was gone and Sophia was left stunned and confused. That was the last thing she expected from someone like him. She looked down at her flowers and then to her finger. The blood had already stopped and she could hardly tell where the injury had even been. Picking up her needle she strung the last flower on to the charm. Contemplating what had just happened she made her last wish.

She held up the wishing charm admiring her work. There was a lot of hope in those small flowers. The one stained with crimson seemed to stand out the most but not because of the stain.

There was so much hope in the charm. For her present situation, for all those around her, and maybe hope for the future.

A/N

The theme for this was good night. So it could be taken as someone saying goodnight or having a good night. The setting for this is back when they had only first met. I think I did well on this theme. I'm happy with myself for updating quickly. I'll try to keep it up! Thanks for your reviews.


	4. 4 Our distance and that person

4. Our distance and that person

It was late at night and everyone was settling down for the evening. Peppita had been bugging Sophia to play some kind of game with her. Sophia had quickly agreed and the two were now sitting in front of the fireplace. Albel had seated himself in a chair near the hearth. After a moment Sophia turned to look up at him, her green eyes sparkling playfully. "Do you want to play cards with us Albel?"

He grunted lightly. "Those are things from your world woman. How would I know how to play?"

Sophia started running her fingers over a loose strand of hair. "I'm a pretty good teacher ya know. I can show you how."

Albel crossed his arms over his chest. "Just play your game. I'm sure I can pick up what I need to know by watching."

Sophia sighed softly and picked up the cards. "I'll just have to make it fair for everyone. Peppita, I'm going to teach you a new game. Are you ready?"

The younger girl nodded excitedly. Sophia glanced back at Albel as she started explaining the rules. "We start with seven cards…"

Once the first round of the game was over he was pretty sure he had an understanding of how these 'cards' worked. As he watched them play a second hand his mind began to wander.

It was odd that such a simple thing as game would stir up such a memory. Albel was anything but sentimental and the idle prattle he and Woltar had shared that night so long ago should have simply dissolve like so many other conversations. But for some reason tonight it was nagging at him.

_It had happened nine years ago but he could recall it like it was yesterday. He remembered walking up the path to Woltar's mansion just as the daylight had begun to dim and darkness spread it's shadows across the earth. He was dirty, beaten, and blood covered. Not all the blood was his own. _

_This night it had been a band of thieves and lowlifes who had been unlucky enough to cross his path. He found it funny how quickly he was gaining a reputation for being unreasonably cruel. He heard those quick enough to retreat call him something wicked. In truth he could care less. _

_The last fleeting rays of sunlight shown on his gauntlet. He watched as the light reflected off the blood-encrusted metal. It amazed him how quickly he could kill with his new clawed arm. _

_It had almost been worth the pain just to gain the strength he now carried. _

_Woltar stood on the steeps of the mansion his wrinkled face holding a look Albel knew only too well. It was the look one would give to something beyond help. It was something that closely resembled the look on his father's face right before the flames took him._

"_You were not assigned patrol tonight Albel."_

_Albel stopped at the bottom of the steps. Glaring up at Woltar he flexed the razor sharp talons on his gauntlet. "What concern is it of your if I eliminate a few worthless maggots. You should count yourself lucky I'm willing to volunteer."_

"_You should not push yourself like this so soon after what happened at the Accession of Flames Ceremony. If you continue to hack your way through the battle filed you'll…"_

"_I'll what?" Albel glared daggers at the old man daring him to continue._

_Woltar was unaffected and spoke with even more determination. "You'll begin walking a path that you can never turn from." _

_Albel turned his gaze away in disgust. "I've already chosen my path. I will do what ever it takes to become stronger, stronger than you or any other worthless maggot here. Stronger than my father."_

_Woltar made his way down the steps to stand face to face with Albel. "Your father gave his life for you!" Woltar hardly ever raised his voice and when he did you knew he was beyond angry._

_Albel was hardly intimidated by this and leaned in closer as he spoke. " And he was a fool to do so. I failed! The dragons deemed me unworthy. My sentence was death."_

_Albel turned from Woltar and put some distance between himself and the old man. "And I did die. The part of me that held fear and concern, the part that held back, is no more! I will do what ever it takes to become worthy of living again!"_

_Woltar looked disappointed and slowly shook his head. "That will not bring your father back."_

"_Ha, he made his own choice and I have made mine. You know what they called me today? Wicked. They only use that word because they can't see the strength that comes from letting your concerns die."_

_Woltar moved to stand next to Albel. "One day there will be no one left to pray for your soul. You will realize what a dark place you have made for yourself. Only the angels will be able to save you then."_

"_My soul?" Albel threw his head back and let out a laugh full of malice. "If you believe such nonsense than you are a bigger fool than I thought." _

_Woltar looked away into the night sky. "How am I to help you if you don't even want to save your own soul."_

"_Here, let me do it for you." Albel fell to his knees, spread his arms out, turned his gaze to the sky, and shouted to the heavens. "Oh great Apris! Send down your angels from the sky! Let them kiss my brow and wipe these evils from my soul!."_

_Remaining on his knees he glared at Woltar over his shoulder. "Is that enough old man or must I starve to death waiting for my answer."_

_Woltar sighed heavily. "I truly hope Apris hears you. I fear you are beyond prayer."_

_Albel rose to his feet and strode up the steps. "I would never pray fool. I could care less about such things." he entered the house leaving Woltar alone in the night. The last thing he remembered hearing was Woltar praying to his father for guidance. _

"_Glou, he needs more than I can give. I truly believe only an angel can save him now."_

Albel looked over at Sophia. She must have felt his stare because she raised her head to look at him. She smiled at him for a moment and then turned her attention back to the game.

Woltar would never know how right he had been that night. Albel knew he had chosen the path of no redemption. He had strayed so far from any comfort or light that it had truly taken and angel from the sky to save him.

Her smile had let him know that he could feel again.

Her touch returned his soul.

Her troubles had brought back concern.

In her tears he quickly found fear.

With earning her love he had earned the right to live again.

A/N

For those of you who don't know Albel's fathers name is Glou.

Originally this theme was going to be #14 invincible. I started this with the intention of having a fluff story and then it just kind of ran away on me.

The theme for this became our distance and that person.

Our distance is the distance between where Sophia comes from and where Albel is. (Angel from the sky)

That person is Albel's father.

So anyway the next theme I write will have fluff I promise.


	5. 3 Jolt!

3. jolt!

The sun was shining brightly and the skies above Aire hills were cloud free. The weather was warm and the air filled with the smell of spring flowers. It was the perfect day to just sit back and relax. A great day to go out with friends or maybe take a walk with that special someone.

At least that's what normal people would do.

Sophia pulled the energy around her staff back like a bow and fired an energy ball at Albel. He dodged quickly jumping to the side. He ran after her and swiped at her with his claw narrowly missing her side. Sophia swung her staff like a club just barely hitting Albel on his leg. He quickly sidestepped away from her. She was about to fire another energy ball when he held up his hand signaling for her to stop.

He called to her across the filed. "What support skills are you using?"

Sophia taped her staff against the palm of her hand. "um..stand by healing and increased HP damage. Why?"

Albel thought for a moment before speaking again. "Switch HP damage for MP."

Sophia tilted her head confused. "But aren't we training for physical fighting?"

Of course she would do what ever he told her to do. After all he was trying to help by training her for combat fighting as opposed to just casting spells. It was really surprising that he was being so patient with her let alone offering to train her in the first place.

Albel interrupted her thought "Just do as I say!" So much for him being patient. She must have flinched a bit when he raised his voice because he sighed deeply and immediately explained. "It would take you all day to dwindle down my HP but if you focused on my MP you would stand a chance. Now lets work on close range combat."

He walked towards her until he was about two feet away. "Well? What are you waiting for? Attack me."

This was the main cause of her problems. Albel had actually been the one to notice that she was struggling with close rage. When enemies were far away or distracted by the others she had time to cast a spell or do long range attacks. But when cornered she just wasn't fast enough to attack without being hit first.

Albel said he was tired of saving her ass. Which, although she hated to admit it, was true. Any time she was cornered he would come to her rescue beating off her attacker. She actually felt kind of flattered since he had to be paying close attention to her to come and help so often.

"Ok. Ready?" Sophia lunged froward with her staff about to attack when Albel dodged away. Suddenly he was behind her. She was surprised at how fast he moved and tumbled forward slightly almost falling. He reached out and caught her around her waist, bringing her back to her feet.

Sophia turned around to face him, nervously dusting off her skirt. "Oh see you're just too fast for me."

Albel shook his head "Your enemies wont slow down just for you. You need to speed up. There's nothing wrong with your reflexes, you just need to work on your agility. The more you fight close like this the faster you'll become. You've just relied on magic to long. You've got more speed up here" he said taping her head "than you have here." He then touched her arm.

Sophia giggled nervously and played with her hair. He seemed to be touching her a lot. She knew he was just touching her because of training but if she let her imagination run away she could almost believe that he had other reasons. "You really think so?"

Albel ran his clawed hand across his shirt and smirked. "Of course. You have the best teacher there is. If I can't train you to fight no one can." He walked around 'til he was directly behind her. "Now lets work on your stance."

It was then that Sophia felt a jolt of electricity run up her entire body. Her brain struggled to understand what was happening. Albel's hand was on the inside of her left thigh pushing her legs apart. In an instant her brain forced her to react. She spun around lighting fast and whapped Albel on the head. She backed away a few feet before yelling "What do you think your doing!"

Albel cringed and rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Damn it girl what the hell was that for?"

By this time Sophia had turned a bright shade of red. She stammered to respond. "You...you don't just go sticking you hand …. In-between a girls legs. It's not proper."

Albel was still rubbing his injured head. "I told you I was correcting your stance! You stand with your legs to close together and it hinders your balance. You're acting like I stuck my hand up your skirt or something." He stood back from her a bit looking her over. "You know if you hit that fast all the time we wouldn't need to be here."

Sophia felt her anger raising. "Don't go changing the subject." She yelled pointing a finger at him "You could have just told me to move my leg. You were just trying to take advantage of me." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from him in a huff.

Albel just scowled at her. "I'm just trying to help you. You're the one misunderstanding me." Then he jerked back as if he was suddenly struck with an epiphany. "Unless…" he leaned forward just a bit and narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't have those thoughts unless you were expecting it. Which means you're the one here acting like a pervert, not me."

Sophia turned back to him angrier than before. "What are you trying to say!"

"I'm saying that the thoughts were already in your mind. If you hadn't thought about me touching you, you wouldn't have jumped to conclusions so fast."

She stammered for just a moment before regaining her composure. "That's absurd!"

"Oh is it."

He quickly strode up to her. She tried to back away but he was just to fast. Soon he was standing right on top of her. "What are you doing?" He was looking her over very carefully almost studying her. She felt her blush deepen under his gaze.

"Just seeing what your reaction was. If you were truly afraid or offended you would have continued to back away and not stop like you did." He lowered his face 'til it was only a few inches away from hers. "You want me to make advances on you."

"Oh" she said backing away from him. "That is so not true. You're the one putting your hands where they don't belong Mr. You don't see me sticking my hand up your skirt."

He backed off a bit and through his hands in the air. "Arrr...this is getting us no where! It's just serving to distract you more."

Sophia balled her hands into fist and held them tightly at her sides. "Oh, if you didn't have such a big head you'd realize just how wrong you are. You couldn't distract me if you wanted to."

"Oh really!" he had his back turned to her and was looking in the other direction. "So now your trying to tell me your not attracted to me?"

She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Not in the least."

He moved closer to her and began walking in circles around her. "Is that a fact."

She kept her eyes closed trying her best to ignore him. "Nope not one bit."

He stopped when he was behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "Care to test that out?" Before she could react his mouth was on her earlobe, nibbling softly. As nice as it felt she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her react to his touch. She stood as still as she could trying to show him she was telling the truth.

He moved from her ear down her neck trailing searing hot kisses to her shoulder and back again. His hands wandered from her arms down to her waist. He dropped them lower, skimming down her hips. He moved his hands all the way down her skirt until he came across the back of her naked thighs. She couldn't hold it anymore and let a struggled moan escaped her lips.

As soon as he heard her moan he moved his hands back up her thighs, hiking her skirt a bit higher in the process. He moved his lips back up to her ear and lightly nipped at her one last time. "See, think how much easier things would be if you would just admit the truth to yourself."

She shuddered a bit as he pulled away from her but otherwise did not move. Once she caught her breath she spoke up. "Alright so I may find you a bit attractive. You sure play dirty don't you?"

Albel laughed slightly as he continued to walk away from her. "Let that be a lesson to you. You always need to pray on your opponents weaknesses."

She began to walk slowly behind him, not yet ready to face him. "So what's your weakness?"

He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Well since today's lesion has been thoroughly learned, I suppose that's your test." He then continued walking.

Sophia stood still for a moment thinking over what he had said. She adjusted her skirt as she watched his retreating form disappear around the bend. Determination filled her gaze as she began to follow him. "Alright Albel Nox lets just see what your weakness is."

A/N

Well I hope everyone liked that. Just a little tease. 


	6. 13 Excessive chain

13. Excessive chain

Three hours ago the Diplo had landed on Vanguard III so Mirage could make some necessary maintenance on the ship. They had landed in Pesotto forest well out of site of the small town of Whipple. Fayt and Cliff had gone to scout around the area while the others had gone into town. Albel stayed aboard the ship not wanting to get involved with the inhabitance of this planet.

He sat at one of the consoles staring off into nothing. His thoughts were disturbed when someone walked up behind him. "Hey."

He glanced over his shoulder to find Sophia. She was dressed in short jeans and, what he considered to be a very skimpy top. It was the same outfit she had been wearing when he first met her at the training facility. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

She looked down at her cloths. "What? It's hot outside and these are summer clothes."

He grunted. "Maybe where you come from they are but on a backwater planet like this it's probably scandalous."

She lightly tapped his shoulder smiling down at him "Well it's a good thing I'm not going where anyone will see me then huh."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do some sketching at the Coffir ruins." She held up her sketchpad for him to see.

"Alone?"

She played with her hair a bit and shuffled nervously on her feet. "Well yeah. Unless you want to come with me?"

He just turned from her and huffed.

She sighed softly. "Well fine, have it your way. Just tell the others I'll be back in a few hours ok." When he gave no reply she turned and left.

Sophia started down the well-worn path that led to the ruins. She stared at the huge trees that lined the path in awe. How small she was compared to the enormous timber. They were so much taller and wider than the trees on earth. She was just beginning to contemplate exactly how old these trees were when she heard a noise behind her.

She wasn't afraid, she was pretty sure it was Albel. After all just because he showed no interest in accompanying her didn't mean he wasn't coming. She turned around expecting him to be behind her. She was greeted with nothing more than trees and small glimpse of the Diplo through the foliage. She looked around a bit but could see no sign of him anywhere. The monsters here were not particularly strong so even if it were and enemy she really wasn't concerned.

A twig snapped to her left and she reflexively turned to face the noise. She was once again greeted with nothing. She wasn't going to buy into Albel's tricks or run in fear of some harmless monster.

"All right Albel that's enough! Stop messing around and come out!" She waited for a reply but all she could hear was the wind rushing through the trees and the birds in the canopy above. She was starting to get ticked off. She started walking backwards down the path still hoping to catch a glimpse of purple in the greenery. "You know you make so much noise, you're really not good at sneaking up on people."

No sooner had the words escaped her lips than she backed into something behind her. She yelped and spun around. Somehow Albel had gotten behind her and stood in the middle of the path, hands on his hips and a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh see you ran right into me. Guess I really can't sneak up on you." Sarcasm was just dripping from his words.

Sophia stood pouting before him. "Oh stop begin so smug."

He chuckled and turned, walking down the path. "Come on were wasting time if you want to make it to the ruins and back."

Sophia sighed. She would never understand why he just couldn't do things the simple way.

They made their way to the ruins and chose a spot out by the lake. Sophia was sitting under a large tree that resembled a willow and Albel sat on the ground a few feet away. She had been busy sketching for some time now and he had no way of knowing what she was drawing. She'd changed paper a few times so he assumed she was drawing multiple things.

He was looking out over the lake not really paying attention to any one particular thing when she started giggling. At first he tried to ignore it. But when she continued on he couldn't help the response that left his lips. "Alright, what's so funny?"

She was looking at him, her eyes full of mischief. She was holding her sketchpad closely to her chest like she was protecting some kind of secret. "I'll tell you but you have to answer a question first, ok."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Why must you always answer a question with a question. Can't you ever just give a straight answer?"

She gave him a lopsided grin. "Of course I can! Just not right now. So are you going to answer my question or not?"

Albel gave up he lay sideways on the grass and waved his clawed hand at her. "Fine, ask away."

Sophia nervously licked her lips and leaned forward a bit. "Why do you keep that chain around your neck?"

He lay still for what seemed like eternity. His only movement was his hand tracing the cold metal that encircled his neck. Finally he sat back up, his hands resting in his lap, his eyes closed. "This was the chain I was held down with at the Accession of Flames Ceremony. It ensured I would not run from my test if I feared my own failure. My father, he broke the chain himself. It cost him his life."

Sophia's face was etched with concern. "Oh Albel I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

He slowly shook his head, his bangs now covering his eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry for. There's no way you could have know anyway."

"I know but I hate to drag up bad memories like that. I didn't want to hurt you."

Albel turned to look at her. His eyes held sadness but his expression remained blank. "You're not dragging anything up. I wear this chain to remind myself of my failure. I don't ever want anyone to suffer at my expense again."

They fell into silence listening to the sound of the water lapping at the shore. She was thinking about what he said when he spoke up.

"So?"

She looked at him questioningly. "What?"

He scowled in annoyance. "Answer my question girl. What were you laughing at?"

Sophia's eyes widened in shock and she clutched her sketchpad tighter. "Oh it was nothing really."

He angrily held out his hand. "Ok that's it! Give me that blasted paper."

She shook her head quickly. "No really it's nothing."

He snatched the sketchpad out of her hand and looked at what she had been drawing. His mouth fell slightly a gape and his eyes widened in shock. A moment later however there was an irritated scowl plastered across his face. "This is not funny."

He rose to his feet and Sophia did the same. "I was just wondering why you wore that chain and my imagination got away with me. I really didn't mean anything by it, it's just a little doodle. It's kind of cute and… you really don't find this funny at all do you?"

Albel stared down at her his expression unreadable. "I'm a gentlemen so I'm going to give you a ten second head start."

Sophia tried to plead with him. "Oh come on! Don't be like that!" she tried pouting but somehow had the feeling it wasn't going to work.

He threw the sketchpad next to the tree. "You're wasting time. You really should be running." Sophia hesitated for a moment trying to think of a way to make this situation better. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then took off running in the direction of the Diplo. After the stated amount of time he gave chase after her.

On the ground the sketch lightly fluttered in the wind. It was a picture of Albel. On his head was a pair of pointed cat ears. The chain around his neck had been turned into a cat collar and his claw was now in the shape of a cat's paw. The word meow was written above his head.

Off in the distance Sophia's laughter could be heard. In between gasps for air and uncontrollable laughter you could hear her bagging for the tickling to stop.

A/N

This was inspired by the comic found here.

http/www94.sakura.ne.jp/ronron/love/so3/so3.htm

There is no direct linking to any picture so to see the image I'm talking about you need to go to the first set of columns. In the list on the right side of the page are comics. The one I'm talking about is the fourth down. While I cant read Japanese it looks like Sophia is comparing Albel's claw to a cats paw.

There also some good fanarts of Albel and his dad. But beware the faytXalbel picks.


	7. 2 News letter

2. News; letter

It had been three days since Albel had left the group. A messenger had come with a letter from the king asking for Albel to return to Airyglyph and attend some top-secret business. He was still captain of the black brigade no matter where his travels had taken him in the past months and had his duties to fulfill.

Since they couldn't continue on with out him. Everyone chose to stay in Aquaria and he had agreed to meet them there when his work was done. Sophia had tried not to feel disappointed when he left without saying goodbye.

It was now almost nightfall and she found herself alone in the small park on the West End of the city. She sat on the cold marble bench with her head resting on a nearby tree. She looked out over the small pond watching the fish swim and the small leaves that floated on the surface.

When he first left she tried to convince herself that it hadn't mattered much. He would after all only be gone a short time and it wasn't like him to say goodbye to anyone. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he just wasn't the type of guy to go out of his way to say goodbye to someone. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. He had no obligations to her, no reason for him to have to tell her anything. But if that was true then why did it hurt so badly?

She felt tears sting her eyes and fought to hold them back. There was no reason for her to cry. Deep down she knew why she was hurting and it was completely her own fault. She had feelings for the dark-haired man. Which was ridiculous. He was almost seven years older than she was. They came from two completely differently planets, in different solar systems, and different levels of technology. She was a high school student and he was a battle hardened soldier. Not to mention the fact she was pretty sure he didn't have those kinds of feelings for her.

She really shouldn't have been missing him. She couldn't say she was lonely, she had plenty of company. She had trained a bit with Fayt, helped Nel in the castle, and even had a little girl time with Maria and Mirage. But somehow she always found herself looking around trying to catch a glimpse of black and blond in the crowd.

"Lady Esteed?"

Sophia jumped slightly and turned in her seat. Behind her was a soldier. She could tell by his uniform he was from

Airyglyph. She felt her heart sink deep into the pit of her stomach. What was an Airyglyph soldier doing in Aquaria? Unless…oh god something had happened to Albel! He could be hurt or dead or…

"I'm sorry my lady I didn't mean to scary you."

"No you didn't it's just…" he couldn't be here just to tell her something had happened to Albel. Why would he seek her out with that kind of news. It's not like she was his wife or family or anything. "You just startled me that's all." She stood up but still kept her distance from the unfamiliar man.

"You are Lady Esteed are you not?" she nodded and the soldier began digging through his side satchel. "I have a letter here for you."

"A letter for me?"

"Yes from Lord Nox." he said finally handing her the letter.

She looked at the letter, her last name written in Albel's handwriting. "How did you know who you were looking for?"

The young man smiled shyly and scratched his head nervously. "Well he described you so I know what you would look like."

"Oh really, and just what did he describe me as?"

"I would rather not say my lady."

She waked a bit closer to the man tilting her head a bit. "Now you have to tell me. Please I won't be angry Albel is the one who said it not you."

The young man looked around a bit almost as if he was afraid of being overheard. "He said I should look for a pretty young symbologist dressed in a pink top and…a scandalously short skirt."

"He said I was pretty?" well if he'd given her a compliment like that then maybe she could overlook the short skirt bit. The soldier nodded. "But still why didn't he just have you deliver it to the inn were I'm staying?"

The young man redid the latch on his satchel and looked like he was getting ready to leave. "My instructions were to hand the letter to you and you alone. He also said I should make sure it was kept private. Lord Nox is a very private man I don't think he wanted the others of your group to know."

"Did he ask for you to wait for a reply?"

"No my lady."

Sophia looked down at the envelope in her hands, for the first time wondering what it contained. "Well thank you for bringing this letter all the way here." She bowed slightly and he did the same before leaving.

After he had left she sat back down looking at the sealed envelope in her hands. Why would Albel have written her of all people? The thought of Albel sending anyone a letter was so farfetched that she almost thought this was some kind of joke.

Carefully she opened the envelope and pulled contents from within. Her hands trembled a bit as she held the letter out in front of her and read his elegant handwriting.

_Keep this letter away from the other fools. The last thing I need is for them to start butting into my business. I'm simply writing to let you know I will be longer than I expected and it will be four more days till I return. That damn king's ordering me around like I'm his personal war-horse. _

_You'd better be keeping yourself out of trouble while I'm not there to help you. I don't trust that fool Leingod with the care of anyone let alone you. _

_Don't go reading more into this than the letter it is. I've simply grown accustomed to you and find your presence lacking in my daily routine. I'm only writing to let you know the length of my absence because I'm sure you'd fret about it otherwise. I don't need you working up the idiots into a frenzy with your worrying. _

_Also I've picked up a package for you here. It's just something for the journey ahead. I'll see you in four days._

_Albel Nox_

Sophia re-read the letter before folding it up and putting it in her pocket. Her head was still reeling from the fact that he had written her when Fayt called from behind her.

"Hey Sophia!"

She stood and walked over to him. "Hey Fayt what's going on?"

"I've been looking all over for you. We'll be eating dinner soon. You'd better hurry before cliff sits down to eat. You know if he gets there first you can kiss any hope of leftovers goodbye."

Sophia nodded. "Ok I'll be along in a few minutes. Just be sure to save me some ok."

"Are you sure you're ok? You're looking a bit red."

"Oh I think I've just been out in the sun to long. I'm fine really don't worry."

He didn't look like he believed her but nodded anyway. "Ok don't be to long." Fayt turned and started walking towards the inn.

Sophia watched him round the coroner. When she was alone she let her hand come to rest on the letter in her pocket. It was safely hidden away were no one would find Albel's little secret. Four days was sure a long time.

A/N

This theme and the two that will be posted after it will all be from the same set of events. So the next two will be directly related to the events of this story. This will probably be the only time I do this but who knows.

Some of you were getting confused with titles of the chapters and the numbers. I am writing these based off the 30 kisses community found here

http/ community. livejournal. com / 30kisses/

you must remove the spaces to get the link to work.

The point is that you have a set of 30 themes. Each story must be based on your couple, relate to the theme, and you must have some kind of kiss in each chapter. While I do not post in that community I do write these here. So the title of each chapter is the number of the theme and the theme itself.


	8. 26 If only I could make you mine

26. If only I could make you mine

Sophia lay stretched out on the grass of the royal garden. She had her eyes closed and was enjoying the sunshine warming her face. The sky was clear and the air was warm. This was such a peaceful place. Not many came here, not even the queen, which Sophia found odd because it was tranquil and away from the crowds of the city. Suddenly the warmth from the sun disappeared. Sophia opened her eyes to find Fayt staring down at her. She blinked in surprised and then smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?"

He moved to sit on the grass next to her. "I could ask you the same. You didn't tell anyone where you were going."

She sat up wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her head on top of them. "I didn't feel like it. I just wanted to be alone I guess."

He looked her over with concern. "You're not sad or anything are you? I know this all has to be hard on you."

"No" she said laughing softly "I was just doing some thinking that's all."

He nodded and then looked behind her. "Hey what's that?" Before she could stop him he reached out and picked up the object. She was shocked when she saw it was a letter he was holding. She panicked and checked her pocket. Sure enough Albel's letter was missing. This wasn't good.

"It has your name written on it? Who's it from?"

She quickly snatched the letter from his hands. "Oh it's nothing really."

"You're blushing! Sophia is that a love letter or something."

"No it's nothing like that."

"Come on, you can tell me? I bet it's from a secret admirer isn't it?"

"No really it's just a letter from Albel…"

"Albel!"

She quickly put the letter back in her pocket. "Well it's not what you think, he just wanted to tell me he was going to be longer than expected." And that he bought me a gift, she mentally noted.

"Sophia do you know what you're saying? It's not like albel to write anyone a letter. And why would he tell only you that he would be longer? It would make more sense to tell the whole group." He looked puzzled for a moment before speaking again. "Why didn't you tell anyone about the letter?"

She couldn't help the blush that crept up on her face. "He asked that I not make a big deal about it. He didn't want everyone to be in his personal life."

Fayt just watched her for a long time before speaking again. "Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for Albel?"

Sophia's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head vigorously. "It's not like that really."

Fayt smiled "Come on Sophia, you really can't lie to me. I've known you too long. You should have told me you liked him."

Sophia stated twirling her hair around her fingers. "We've just been having these odd moments lately. Sometime I think he likes me and sometimes it's like he can't stand me. And I didn't say anything to you because you two really don't seem to like each other and I didn't want to stir things up."

Fayt rolled his eyes at her. "Well I'm not really looking forward to having him for a brother in law if that's what you mean."

She reached out with her left hand and gave him a playful shove. "There's nothing that serious going on."

He laughed. "But that's what you want isn't it? You want to have a relationship with him don't you?"

She giggled and wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Fayt there is nothing going on really we've had a few good conversations."

"Yeah but when you say that about Albel that like saying he's told you he loves you. The man doesn't talk to just anyone. No make that he doesn't talk to anyone at all.

"Well until we go beyond talking I don't think you need to worry about a new brother in law anytime soon."

"I just wish you had picked someone who….oh I don't know….hadn't tried to kill me twice."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't really think he tried. I mean if he had been trying you'd probably be dead now."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well more than likely nothing will happen. It's probably just some silly crush anyway."

"Sophia Albel is lucky you even like him. You're beautiful and smart and if he doesn't return your feelings than he's the one who's the fool."

Sophia blushed lightly. "Really?"

Fayt leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I just want you to be happy. If Albel makes you happy and treats you right than I guess I can forgive the whole trying to kill me thing." They both burst into laughter.

Albel watched the two of them from the castle entranceway. He couldn't really hear what they were saying but it was clear they were both talking, laughing, and smiling. Sophia had her arm wrapped around Fayt's and she was looking up at him. She looked genuinely happy around the blue haired man. Fayt said something and Sophia blushed a bit. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

At that point Albel had had enough. He turned away from the disgusting seen before him and stormed back inside the castle. He felt sick for some reason. He shouldn't have these kinds of feelings over something so stupid. The girl obviously had feeling for the boy.

He meant what he wrote in that letter, he had grown accustomed to her. In fact some very small part of him had even wanted something more from her that just company. But that really didn't matter, it probably never did. She wasn't his and never would be.

He told himself he could care less but even he didn't believe that.


	9. 27 Overflow

27. Overflow

Sophia rushed up the stairs, excitement bubbling up inside of her. She reached the top and rounded the corner reaching her destination. The occupant of the room had just arrived from Airyglyph. She hesitated before knocking on the wooden door before her, excitement quickly turning into doubt. Maybe she was assuming too much, maybe he really didn't want to see her? He could just be tired, that would explain why he hadn't talked to anyone upon his return.

When she and Fayt had come back Maria had been the one to tell them that Albel was back. She said she saw him check in that afternoon while they had been out. She had tried to ask him about his mission but he just ignored her and shut himself in his room.

Well she had already come this close might as well go all the way. She rapped her knuckles against the door quickly and waited for a reply. When none came she knocked once more and waited. She opened the door and poked her head in. In the dim light of the room she could see Albel laying on his back on the bed. "Are you sleeping?"

He opened his eyes and glared in her direction. "With all the racket you make how could I be?"

She giggled and came the rest of the way into the room shutting the door behind her. "How was your trip?'

He rolled over on his side facing away from her. "What do you care? Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

Sophia looked at him confused for a moment. He sure seemed to be in a foul mood. She sat down at the foot of his bed, her body lightly leaning against his legs. "What's wrong? Did your mission go badly? In your letter it didn't seem like it was anything too difficult?"

"That!" he snapped at her "Was a mistake! Just forget that damned letter."

"Albel? What's wrong?"

He shifted on the bed no longer wanted any contact with her. "Shouldn't you be off with Fayt right now? I'm sure he's missing you. I don't know why your wasting you time here with me."

Sophia pulled her legs up on the bed and leaned over him trying to look at his face. "What does Fayt have to do with anything? Why are you mad at me?"

Suddenly he moved to sit up, pushing Sophia away from him in the process. "Don't fool me, if I had know you were more concerned with the maggot than me I would never have written you that letter." She looked at him confused as he continued on. "I saw you and that maggot in the garden today."

She felt her face flame up and her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my god you saw that! I'm so embarrassed!" she brought her hands up to cover her face trying to hide a bit. He must have heard everything she said. Now he knew how she felt and he obviously didn't feel the same.

"Of course I saw, the way the two of you were hanging all over each other. Really it was disgusting!"

She pulled her hands away and looked up at him. "Did you hear what we were saying?"

He got off the bed and stood up, he kept his back to her. "You didn't look like you were talking much, you were too busy letting that fool kiss you."

Sophia pulled her knees up under her so she was knelling on the bed staring at Albel's back. "I don't think you understand, Fayt and I were just talking."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I didn't realize he had to press his lips to your head to talk to you." She reached out and lightly touched his back. He quickly moved away from her not wanting to feel her touch. "Just get out of my sight!"

"You know before you go jumping to conclusions you should really get the full story. Fayt and I are just friends, more like family really."

"Oh don't give me that bull shit! Family doesn't act like that."

"Albel it's true, in fact we were talking about you." He was really angry and she would have told him anything if it wold only calm him down. Now was not the time to get all giddy about her emotions.

"Oh what about? How big of a fool I was for sending you a letter?" he walked over to the dresser picking up a plainly wrapped package and tossing it on the bed next to her. "Or that I actually brought you back a stupid gift?"

Sophia looked down at the package for a moment before getting off the bed and moving to stand beside him. "We were talking about how you and I had become friends and how even though you two don't get along he was ok with it as long as I was happy." He still wasn't looking at her but he wasn't arguing anymore either. "I was really hurt when you left without saying goodbye. When you sent me that letter you made me so happy because I knew you were thinking of me and I was happy you wanted to see me again."

He huffed a bit before looking down at her. He was searching her face to see if she really was telling the truth. Her green eyes stared straight back at him and she was smiling slightly. "There was no need to say goodbye because I was coming right back." And then a bit quieter "I wasn't trying to upset you."

She reached out and wrapped her hands around his arm. "I really missed you."

He reached out and touched her arm lightly letting his fingers glide down her skin. "Aren't you going to open that thing." He said nodding to the still untouched package on the bed. Her smile widened and she moved to pick it up.

She noticed for the first time that it was rather large and yielding under her fingers. She untied the string and moved the plain brown paper away. She pulled out the light pinkish color fabric, marveling at how soft it felt beneath her fingers.

Abel watched as she unfolded it and held it up under inspection. "It's a traveling robe. It will help protect you as well as keep you warm. It's light so you won't be weighed down and can move freely. It's made from very sturdy fur and wont rip easily. It's better than the normal armor you wear."

"It's beautiful." She said still looking it over in amazement. It had very intricate dark purple stitching on the sleeves and the front of the robe. No matter how he tried to play it off this was a very expensive gift.

"What are you waiting for? Try it on."

She nodded and slowly slipped the light garment over her shoulders. Albel moved next to her examining how it fell a bit too far off her shoulders. "I though it would be to big for you. I'll have to have it tailored before you can use it."

She smiled up at him and moved to get closer. He didn't know why but he found himself moving back slightly with her advancement. "This is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me."

He didn't like where this was going. If he wasn't careful before he knew it she'd be hugging him. "It's noting really just something to keep you out of trouble."

She tilted her head a bit still smiling at him "Yeah but you didn't HAVE to get me something so soft and beautiful. You even picked out a color I absolutely love. You put a lot of thought into this." She was still advancing on him and soon he would have his back up against the wall. At least he would have if he hadn't forgotten about the bed. He wasn't ready and when his legs came into contact with the mattress he immediately lost his balance and fell backwards so he was now sitting on the bed.

Sophia giggled looking down at him. Her hands moved to her face to surpress her laughter. The sleeves being to long completely covered her hands and he couldn't help but think how cute she looked in the oversized robe. Maybe they didn't have to get it fixed so quickly. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the way she was looking at him, like she expected something. "It's nothing really, I really don't think at all."

"You don't think at all huh?"

"I mean I didn't put that much thought into it."

"Well it's lovely no matter why you got it for me. You deserve a thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to." He froze as he felt her knee rest just on the outside of his. This wasn't good, things were getting way beyond his control. As her other knee was brought to rest on the outside of his legs he knew he should push her off. Somehow his hands just wouldn't move like he wanted them to. "What do you think you're doing girl?"

Sophia smiled slyly down at him. "I'm going to thank you." She slowly leaned in closer 'til her face was only inches from his. She softly brushed her lips against his cheek all the way up to his ear. She paused for a moment before quietly whispering "Thank you." She then moved down to the juncture of his neck and kissed the spot were she could feel his pulse hammering under his skin. She pulled away slightly allowing her breath to slide over his skin. She was satisfied when she felt him shiver.

She pulled away from him and started to leave. Albel stayed were he was at hardly moving. She made it all the way to the door before she turned around. "Oh and Albel?" He turned his head to look at her. "You really shouldn't let your enemy find your weakness like that."

He tried as hard as he could to come up with something to say back. The best his mind could come up with was "I don't have a weakness."

She smiled back at him "Well than I guess you learned a lesion today didn't you? Emotions don't make you weak. In fact that's the best part about being alive." With that she turned and left. For a long time after that he simply sat staring at the space she just was, contemplating what she was doing to him, and wondering why he actually liked it.

A/N

The theme for this is overflow. Albel may seem OOC because I wanted his emotions to get the better of him. So going with the theme Albel's emotions had bilt up and finally overflowed.


	10. 19 Red

19. Red

The first thing Sophia noticed when she woke up in the inn in Peterny was how noisy it was outside. This early in the morning there was usually a bit of a racket as shops were set up but today it sounded three times worse. She yawned and stretched, then looking around the room, discovered she was alone. She quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs where the others were already having breakfast.

Mirage was the first to greet her. "Well good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Albel spoke up before she could reply. "How could anyone sleep with all the damn racket outside."

Nel looked like she wanted to throw her plate at the swordsman. "The festival of Irisa is very important to our people. You just don't understand because you Glyphian's don't celebrate anything."

Albel rose from the table. "What is there to celebrate? Should we welcome the freezing winter or perhaps thank the god of starvation?" with that he left, half his food still untouched.

"Albel!" Sophia called after him. But it was too late, he was already gone. She was going to go out after him but Cliff stopped her.

"Aw just let him go. No point getting him worked up all over again. He'll probably be like this all day."

Fayt grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the empty seat next to him. "He'll be back don't worry. Here I fixed you a plate." Sophia nodded and began picking at her food. The others returned to their conversations but she couldn't help looking over at the empty seat Albel left.

A few hours later they had began wandering the market, taking in the sights and sounds of the festival. The first thing she noticed upon leaving the inn was there were large canopies erected all over the street. When she asked about that Nel told her it normally rained on this day so the canopies were necessary to allow the festival to continue. Even though Sophia didn't see a cloud in the sky she took Nel's word for it.

At this point in the day Nel told them the main attraction was the market. Here people from all over the countryside would bring their wears and it was a great time to see items not often offered.

Sophia was looking over an item at a shop when yet another girl passed her by wearing a ring of bright red flowers around her wrist. Curious she asked Nel what it was all about. "Nel I see a lot of girls wearing those red flower bracelets. Do they mean anything?"

Nel continued to flip though the book she was thinking about buying. "Well yes. They represent the binding bracelet that Apris gave Irisa when they wed. Today, men give the woman they would like to be with a bracelet and if she excepts they start dating."

"Oh how sweet."

Nel began rummaging through her purse for money to pay for the book. "The festival of Irisa celebrates the most powerful of Apris's wives. So a gift presented to a love one today is especially meaningful." She pulled out her money and looked up at Sophia. Then something seemed to catch her eye behind Sophia's shoulder. Sophia turned to see what it was and found Albel some ways away, leaning against a wall looking miserable.

"I think I'm going to steer clear of him today." Nel said paying for her book. "I don't want to agitate him further or have him do the same to me."

Sophia nodded. "Well I'm going to go and try to cheer him up."

Nel looked the girl over. "You have a big heart Sophia, and I don't really think Albel 'the wicked' deserves your kindness. Just try not to let him hurt you ok."

Sophia waved goodbye " Oh don't worry I think I can handle Albel just fine."

Nel watched the girl approach the swordsman. "I hope you can."

Albel stood away from the crowd just watching as one fool after another crossed his path. Before the war, when he was just a child, his father had brought him here on the festival. Back then he'd been in Awa at spectacle of the city. All the people were dressed so finely and there were performers and entertainers on every corner. He actually had fun playing the games and being treated to candy. Now he was no longer a child and when he looked around with the eyes of an adult he only saw people trying to make money and the senseless destruction of flowers better left in the ground.

"Hey, why so glum"

Sophia stood before him. She was looking up at him smiling, rocking on her heels, hand clasped behind her back. She looked quite happy and it almost made him want to smile. Almost but not quite. Instead he simply closed his eyes and chose not to look at her. "I suppose you find all this enjoyable don't you?"

Sophia moved next to him and leaned against the same wall as him. "I think it's wonderful. All the sites and sounds, people forgetting their troubles for a day and just having fun. Boys confessing their affection to the girl they like." Albel grunted and she looked up at him. His eyes were still closed and he looked no happier. "Don't you find it even the slightest bit sweet?"

He opened his eyes a bit and looked down at her without much expression. "It's ridiculous and sentimental. I simply don't understand what it is with these people and flowers. If you are to give a woman a gift it should last, not die and fade away."

Sophia giggled and bumped him slightly with her hip. "Or buy her something she can use right?"

Albel pushed away from the wall and started walking away. "I don't need to be made fun of."

Sophia rushed over to him grabbing his hand. "Don't be like that. I was just teasing a bit you know I love my gift." She said referring to the traveling cloak he had bought her a few weeks ago. He huffed and looked around a bit but didn't pull away from her. She took that as a good sign and started pulling him in the direction of the food venders. "Come on, you skipped breakfast and I know you're hungry." He protested a bit and she grabbed his other hand and pulled him harder. "Please it will be my treat."

She got them some fried foods, which seemed to be the most popular treat here. While she really didn't know what it was it sure was good. When they finished eating she managed to convince him to wander the bazaar with her. They had browsed over most of the booths not really seeing anything of interest. At one both she stopped to purchase some hair ties and when she turned back around she couldn't find Albel. After searching for a few moments he found her and they continued their walk.

Somehow he had managed to steer her away from the city and out onto the plains. She noticed but didn't really feel like arguing. After all he had spent most of the day with her in the city and if he wanted to get away for awhile she wouldn't stop him.

Once they were out in the opened and no longer under the protection of the canopies she noticed just how windy it had gotten. The sun was no longer shining and was now covered by thick gray clouds. "I guess it really is going to rain today." She said looking up into the sky.

Albel didn't bother and kept walking. "It rains every festival."

Sophia ran to catch up with him. "It's strange though, that it always rains on this day."

They stopped at the bridge and Albel folded his elbows on the railing. "It's only the weather, don't go reading into it."

Sophia lifted herself up onto the railing and sat on the edge. "It's just odd that it rains on the same day every year. There has to be some meaning to it. I should have asked Nel to tell me the story." She looked up at the clouds kicking her feet a little. "Unless you know the story?"

"Its just stupid religious garble."

"Oh come on please!" she said leaning in closer to him. "I just want to understand. Even if you think it's silly I still want to know."

"I don't remember, I was told a long time ago."

"Then tell me what you do remember."

Albel sighed and looked down into the water flowing below the bridge. " It's something about the fact that they can't be together. It's too cloudy now but on the next sunny day, if you look at the sky you can see the two smaller moons during the day. They are Apris's other wives and they get to be with him. But, Irisa only comes out at night with the stars. Apris shines during the day and Irisa shines at night, they bring balance to the world. Apirs gave Irisa a binding bracelet of red flowers on this day so she would always be connected to him, even if they can't be together."

Sophia listened intently to the story Albel told. There was probably more to it but Albel wasn't much for religion so it was no surprise that he didn't go into much detail. "So why does it rain?"

Albel looked over at her still leaning on the bridge. "You want the truth or what the story says?"

"Both."

"Well if you believe the story, it's because she is sad and makes it rain to express that."

"And the truth."

Albel stood up strait and started digging around in his pocket for something. "The truth is it's the start of the rainy season. For the next three months it's going to rain more often that not." He pulled an object from his pocket and reached for her hand.

She didn't protest or say a word, she just watched as he fixed the clasp on a thin bracelet on her left wrist. The bracelet was on a gold chain and had numerous little red stones attached to the links. The stones weren't clear like rubies but a solid red and each stone had smooth angles that made them look very natural. When she finally found her voice it was only in a soft whisper. "Albel it's beautiful."

"It's no big deal, I'm just making a point, tomorrow those stupid flowers will have wilted and fallen apart. This you can keep well after our journey together has ended."

She looked down at the bracelet, running the fingers of her right hand over the smooth stones. Then she looked up at him confused. "You say that like once this is over well never see each other again."

"Don't be foolish, we live on different planets, when would we see each other. You'll leave with those fools and then there will be nothing but memories left."

As he said that the sky opened up and started poring down rain. They kept looking at each other not really noticing the weather.

"I could always come back or I could even stay here."

He shook his head, the rain wetting his hair making it press to the sides of his face. "And what about your family and friends?" he gestured up to the sky with his good hand. "You'd give up your whole life just to keep me company? Don't be foolish."

She looked away from him contemplating the situation. If they even survived the fight with the creator what was she going to do? She really hadn't given it much thought. "I have to think about it but I'm sure there's a way around all that."

She looked back up at him catching his eyes. He could see determination in her and knew she wasn't going to give up without a fight. He knew this was all going to end badly. He watched as the raindrops slid down her face and knew that was the path her tears would take when she was forced to leave.

He didn't really know what had come over him but before he knew it he had brought his hands up to cradle her face. Her hair was soaking wet and clung to her cheeks. He used his thumbs to push her hair back and tilted her face up to meet his. He brought his lips down on hers, tasting the raindrops on her skin. He felt her hands cover his as she returned his kiss.

He slowly pulled away from her, his hands dropping from her face and coming to rest in her lap. Her hands still griped his and he could feel how cold she was. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder rang out through the air. Sophia was startled and almost lost her balance on the railing. Albel pulled her off the rail and to her feet before that could happen.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold out here if we don't get moving."

She nodded as the rain started poring down harder. His hand was still holding hers as together they ran back to town.

A/N

Well first there is no story about Irisa and Apris in SO3. I simply made this up. If there is some reference to this or something that contradicts this in the game, I haven't found it. But I did use a few references from the game Dictionary for an idea.

Maiden of Irisa (Myth/Tradition) A perennial that represents Irisa, goddess of moon and wind, it is also used as a charm to pray for a safe journey. The Maiden of Irisa produces highly nutritious fruits with plenty of moisture all year round that have wetted the throats of many a traveler. Can there be any doubt that it is a true gift from the goddess?

Apris (Myth/Tradition) The central god of the Church of Apris, the most widely followed religion on the continent of Gaitt. The star Elicoor is said to be the physical manifestation of Apris. The teachings say now that Apris has set his own body on fire and became Elicoor, he can no longer return to the ground, but by sending the Emissary of Apris, he is still able to lead the people.

Church of Apris (Organization) A polytheistic religion honoring Apris, the Sun God, as its central and most powerful god. Almost all inhabitants of the Sacred Kingdom of Aquaria, and roughly half of the humans living on Elicoor II adhere to the worship of Apris.

Irisa (Myth/Tradition) This major goddess of the Church of Apris is the eldest of three sisters represented by the moons. These three goddesses are also the wives of Apris, the Sun God. Elicoor II has three moons of various sizes, named Irisa, Erinia, and Palmira, and the Church teaches that these moons are the triplet wives of Apris, the Sun God. Usually when a planet such as Elicoor II has multiple large moons, the ebb and flow of the tides has a major effect, but in the case of Elicoor II, the gravitational effects of the two smaller moons are precisely offset by the gravity of the largest moon, Irisa, and in an arrangement so rare as to be miraculous, the three moons revolve around the planet in a synchronized orbit such that the center of the gravity of the three is located inside the planet itself.


	11. 12 In a good mood

12. In a good mood

"And as we round the corner on the final lap bunny number three is in the lead!"

"Run you moronic mammal! I bet 100 Fol on you!" Albel was almost leaning over the railing yelling at the small yellow bunny he had bet on. Sophia ignored him as she watched her own bunny run just inches behind the leader.

They had decided to spend the day in Gemity. Everyone had split up to pursue their own activities. Somehow she, Albel and Cliff had all ended up at the bunny races. While Cliff had stayed out in the lobby she and Albel had gone to sit in the stands.

"And bunny number three is the winner!"

Sophia disappointedly folded up her ticket and put it in her pocket. "I guess we should have listened to Cliff and bet on number three after all."

Albel tore his ticket into shreds and let them fall to the floor. "Damn that big ape and his hunches."

They walked out of the arena and passed Cliff as he was cashing in his tickets. "What I tell ya, number three won all the way! If you'd have listened to me you'd have a winning ticket too"

Albel glared at the tall blond but didn't stop walking. "I'll tell you where you can stick that ticket fool!"

Sophia had stopped next to Cliff but when she saw Albel continuing on without her she started after him.

"Hey!" Cliff called after her. "He's pretty scary. Watch yourself around him ok?"

Sophia nodded and waved to the Klausian before running after Albel. She caught up with him quickly and was walking beside him. "Well I think it's safe to say we suck at bunny racing. What do you want to do now?"

Albel stopped and looked at the area around them. "Didn't Fayt say he was going to the battle arena?" Sophia nodded "Then why don't we go and watch the fool get pummeled." He didn't wait for her reply and started towards the gate to the arena.

Sophia giggled and followed behind him. No matter how much Albel said he didn't like Fayt she knew that somewhere, deep down, he considered him a friend.

They entered the battle arena and found some decent seats away from most of the crowed. Sophia read over the flyer they were handed and found out Fayt wouldn't be fighting for some time. They sat in silence for the first few events, just watching the fighters and monsters battle it out.

Albel finally spoke up after watching a particularly uncoordinated young man lose a match. He stood, leaning against the metal guardrail to get a better view. "Ha what a pathetic fool. Even you could have defeated that monster."

"Hey!" Sophia crossed her arms over her chest. "Was that an insult or a compliment?"

He glanced at her for a moment as if deciding which answer would be best to give. "Both I suppose. You are a decent fighter but you still have a long way to go. "

She thought about that for a moment trying to figure out how to react. "Well thanks… I guess." They fell into silence once more before she spoke up again. "Hey Albel?"

"Hum?" he replayed without looking away from the fighting going on down below.

"I've been thinking a lot since the festival." She watched his shoulders tense a bit and waited a moment to see if he would respond. They hadn't really talked since he gave her that bracelet and every time she had brought it up he always changed the subject. When he didn't respond she felt it safe to continue. "About where I'm going to go after all this ends."

He continued to face away from her but she heard the nervous tapping of his claw against the metal of the railing. "What's there to think about? We both know your going back to earth."

Sophia shook her head. "Not really, I mean yeah I would have to go back to see my parents but that doesn't mean I have to stay there. I could always choose to come back to Elicoor. In fact Nel and I have been talking about it."

Albel grunted "oh and what did the little spy have to say?"

Sophia stood and leaned on the railing next to him. "Well we were talking about the federation and she feels that the queen and maybe even the king will want to join. If that happens the federation will want some ambassadors to stay on Elicoor and monitor things like technological advancement, communications and things like that." He didn't reply and she continued. "I don't really have a lot of experience but I think they would consider me a good candidate because I know a lot of people on Elicoor, not to mention the king and queen. It would really help the trust level to have someone their comfortable with at negotiations."

He continued to look ahead of him, not really paying attention to the battles anymore. "That's a lot of ifs. How can you plan anything when a decision like that is up to your government and not you?"

"Well even if they didn't pick me as ambassador, I could still come back. I'd just have to find something else to do."

"Why? Why do you want to stay on Elicoor?"

"Well I like it there, the people are nice and well… you're there, and I like you too." She looked down and could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Albel sighed deeply and looked down at her. "There will be problems."

She looked up at him smiling reassuringly. "There always are, but everything can be worked out. Were friends right, so you wouldn't mind having me around would you?"

"Well you do have a big mouth and can be annoying sometimes."

"Hey!" she said lightly hitting his arm.

"I said sometimes. When your not acting like a spoiled little girl your actually nice to have around."

Sophia smiled and wrapped her arm around his. "Good because I have no intention of leaving." She leaned her head against his shoulder, lightly letting her lips brush the skin on his arm.

Albel allowed a smile to grace his features. He really hadn't believed there could be anything between them, he'd figured she would go away when this was all over and never look back. He had no intention of allowing his feelings to get the better of him when nothing could come of it. But if she really did want to stay, if she really wasn't going to leave him, than maybe he could let his feelings for the girl surface just a bit. He felt his mood lighten considerably and actually felt quite happy.

For the first time in a long while he actually felt he had something to look forward to. He'd forgotten how good it felt to look towards the future with hope instead of misery. He'd forgotten how much he liked this feeling. He looked down and watched as she wrapped her hand around his and squeezed lightly. He squeezed back, never having the intention of letting her go. After all if she was fighting so hard to stay with him she must feel the same way.


	12. 5 ano sa, or, hey you know

5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")

Albel rushed down the halls of the Diplo, his face etched in anger and his eyes set in hard determination. Behind him Sophia was running frantically trying to keep up with his pace. "Albel please, you're misreading everything. Just stop for a second." He did just as she asked and was satisfied when she crashed hard into his back, falling down on the ground with a thump.

"Aw Albel that hurt!" she complained from her position on the cold steel floor.

He quickly turned to face her, not bothering to hide his anger. "Good you deserve it!" As quickly as he stopped he was walking away from her again. Sophia struggled to get back on her feet. "Albel come back."

He continued his way down the hall to his room. He passed a few lingering crewmembers in the hall, not even bothering to look their way as they jumped out of his. Anger was only half of what he was feeling. The rest of him was consumed by disappointment. He'd been a fool to believe there could ever be something between them. He'd been too blinded by her sweet voice and innocent nature to realize she had only been toying with him. She'd hurt him and he hated himself for it.

Sophia had been right behind him when he rounded the corner and disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him. She had been so close to catching him her hand narrowly missed being slammed in the door. She tried to open the door and follow him in and found it to be locked. Her little fists pounded on the hard steal. "Albel open up!"

"GO AWAY!"

His tone was so harsh and cold that for a moment she almost turned away. Almost, but didn't. She only pounded on the door more determined than ever. There was no point fighting like this. He had simply taken her words the wrong way. She had tried to be so careful with what she said.

"_Albel? I think we need to talk."_

_She'd watched as he froze, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi truck. Maybe that hadn't been the best way to start off this conversation. It seemed all men had a built in 'oh shit' alarm that went off in their heads at the sound of those words. But honestly that was what she meant, they really needed to talk._

_He eyed her cautious for a moment before answering. "Well, we're talking, what do you have to say?"_

_She rocked back and forth apprehensively, her eyes darting around looking for anything to rest on but his face. She licked her lips nervously before continuing. "See I was just thinking that things are really...undefined between us." Yep, undefined was a good word. As long as she didn't use words like relationship, romance, or commitment she was sure he wouldn't run screaming from her. At least she hoped "And I was just thinking that we should probably talk about... what each of us wanted from the other. You know that way if one of us didn't... want the same thing as the other we could stop this and no one would get hurt." At least not too badly anyway._

_She glanced up at him but it wasn't much of a help. His expression was almost unreadable. His unblinking gaze staring down at her. "What are you trying to say?"_

"_I'm saying that I don't know if you feel the same way about me as I do you. And I'm finding it hard to say what I need to because I'm afraid to scare you off and I don't want to lose you as a friend."_

"_Stop! Just shut up!" he'd backed away from her down the hall. "I don't need to hear this from you. All this time you've been sashaying around in front of me, leading me to think there was something more and now your going to give me this just friends crap? Well you can just save it for some other fool." _

"_No! Albel I…"_

"_Don't waste my time! You know what, just go back to earth were you belong." He turned from her and started rushing down the corridor._

"_Albel please, your misreading everything. Just stop for a second."_

"Albel please open the door." A crew member walked past casting her an odd look. "I don't want to talk about this through a door."

"You've said all you need to! If you don't want to carry this on any longer then neither do I so GO AWAY!"

She let a straggled sigh escape her lips as she fought to keep her tears at bay. She rested her forehead on the door, her fist still slowly pounding on it. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her and all she wanted to do was make things right again. "Please…..just open the door."

He had been standing close enough to the door to hear her start crying. He cursed himself for not being strong enough to just leave her out there.

"Please."

His hand reached out to unlock the door and he ready himself to catch her if need be. He'd expected her to be leaning against the door and fall forward with it's opening. Instead she came crashing into him, throwing herself into his arms. She held on tight even as he tried to push her off.

"Albel I'm not breaking up with you."

"We were never even together in the first place."

She shook her head. "Don't say that it hurts"

"Now you know how it feels. Get out!"

She shook her head and tightened her grip on him. "I'm not trying to leave you. Please, just listen. I was just trying to explain to you that I don't know how you feel about me. If you don't want to be with me I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Why are you drawing this out?"

"I'm not! I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

"Oh and how do you feel about me?"

She balled her fist into his shirt and hid her face on his chest. She mumbled words he couldn't understand crying lightly.

"Speak clearly or I'll throw you back outside."

"I love you!" she said as she pulled away from him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and the ones that had escaped lined her face. He didn't know what to say to her. She was looking up at him expecting so much and yet he couldn't force his throat to make words.

After a moment of extremely uncomfortable silence she dropped her gaze to the floor and backed away slightly. Her hands trembled as she let them drop away from his clothing. "I guess I just thought if you rejected me before we went any farther that it wouldn't hurt so bad. But I was wrong because it does." She turned and tried to leave. Before she could he seized her arm and pulled her back into an embrace.

"Don't. Don't go. Please…Sophia."

She stood stone still for a moment contemplating what he had said. He'd said it so quietly she was almost unsure he had spoken at all. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. He rested his hands on the middle of her back and leaned his face into her hair. They stayed like that for a long time, simply holding each other. They didn't need words to know that they both wanted the same thing.

After awhile Sophia smiled up at him leaning back slightly. "Hey, you know..."

"What's wrong now?"

"No it just…were you really going to give up on me that easily?"

"Even if I did you'd just keep pounding on my door right?" she nodded "I was more angry than anything. I would have come around eventually and won you back."

She pulled away smiling, her fingers idly playing with her hair. "Oh so confident! And what if I didn't want you back? What would you have done?"

Quickly he dipped his head bringing his lips to meet hers. His kiss was forceful at first, needy, and then settled into a feather light caress. He pulled back after a moment and looked down at her. "Leave you speechless so you couldn't say no."

She smiled and reached up, capturing his face with her hands. "I can still talk you know."

He smiled back at her and leaned in again.

A/N

Hey, two updates in one day! Well In a good mood and this chapter kind of go together so I decided to post them at the same time. Incase anyone was wondering the events in this story take place a few weeks after the events in In a good mood.

I was trying to play on Albel's insecurities about Sophia leaving and Sophia's insecurities about Albel's feelings. I think from this point on when I write they will be a couple. Hopefully there won't be any more misunderstanding between them but well see.


	13. 9 Dash

9. Dash

The Kirlsa Caverns were dark, damp, and all together not very pleasant. This definitely was not the place anyone would have chosen to spend the day. Maria and Nel however insisted that there was some kind of object in the caverns they needed and had Fayt running around on the Haulers trying to find it.

Albel was standing back away from the group waiting impatiently for them to finish. Finally he had had enough. "This is going to take all day I'm leaving."

Sophia heard another crash and knew Fayt would be coming back empty handed again. Was riding Haulers really all that hard? She really didn't feel like finding out. "Wait, I'll come with you."

The two walked down the dimly lit halls. This was her second trip here and she didn't find it nearly as scary as she had the first time. Of course Albel wasn't with her last time. She looked up at him while they walked and smiled.

"What?" he said noticing her looking at him. His voice wasn't nearly as gruff as when the others were around.

She wrapped her arm around his. "Oh nothing really, I was just thinking of how safe you make me feel."

He looked down at her. "As if there were anything in these caves to be worried over. You could probably deal with the monsters here yourself if you needed to."

She was about to yell at him for teasing her when something on the wall caught her eye. "Hey what's that?" She let go of Albel's arm and ran over to the wall. The object shined in the flickering light from the torches. It was about a foot higher than she was and she could barely reach it standing on her tiptoes.

"Need a hand there shorty?" Came Albel's sarcastic voice from behind her.

Sophia pressed her lips together in a pout and turned to face the swordsman. "You know what, I've just about had it with your teasing for one day." She turned back towards the wall and started looking for anything that would give her some extra height. "You can't ever come up with things nicely, everything has to be laden with sarcasm."

Albel just stood amused at watching her struggle. She really did like to do things the hard way, stubborn girl. He watched as she climbed up on a small rock ledge. From where she was now she could just reach the gem that had so captured her attention.

"See," she said as she finally grasped the gem and began to twist it free "I didn't need you to get it for me!" She tightened her grip on the stone and pulled with all her might. The gem finally came loose in her hand but she had put too much force in pulling it out and began falling backwards.

No sooner had her mind registered the fact that she was quickly plummeting towards the ground then she felt two strong arm catch her around the shoulders. She looked up to see Albel grinning down at her. "You want my help now or should I just drop you on your ass."

As angry as she should have been she couldn't help smiling up at him. He pushed her to her feet and watched as she held the jewel up for him to see. "I got it on my own didn't I?"

Suddenly there was a low rumbling coming from the rock wall behind them. Sophia turned and watched as dust and small rocks came tumbling down from the cave ceiling. "What's going on?"

Albel grabbed her by the shoulder and started pulling her back. "I don't think taking that rock was such a good idea." Suddenly the whole wall began to fall around them. Large and small rocks gave way from both the wall and the ceiling. Albel quickly yanked Sophia out of the way of a particularly large boulder just before it crushed her. The force of the impact was enough that the floor beneath them began to crumble. The last thing Albel heard was Sophia screaming before they both fell into darkness.

Albel lifted himself off the floor cringing at the growing bump on his head. He looked around, his eyes focusing in the poor light. Sophia lay a few feet away, she was on her stomach, her head turned away from him. He quickly crawled over to her and turned her over. She started to wake as he pulled her closer to him. "You ok?"

"Albel" she winced in pain and looked up at him. "What happened? Where are we?" she tried to sit up but yelped in pain.

Albel placed his arm around her supporting her back. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she nodded and leaned froward reaching for her ankle. He looked it over lightly touching it. He could tell it was swelling up by the minute. "It looks like you sprained your ankle pretty good, it may even be broken. Can you heal it?"

Sophia shook her head. "Heal won't work on broken bones, we need to get back to the others." She looked around, the tunnel they were in stretched out in both directions. There was no telling which one led out and which one led deeper into the cave. First she needed to get back on her feet. "Albel you're going to have to help me walk."

Albel rose to his feet and looked from one direction to another. "Oh now you want my help! You know if you had accepted my help in the first place we wouldn't be down here. At this rate I'm going to break my back just carrying you out of here."

He reached down and tried to pick her up but she swatted his hands away. "No, you know what, if you're going to be that way about it then I don't want you carrying me at all. I'll walk on my own."

Albel snorted in what she knew to be a stifled laugh. "Stubborn to the end aren't you? Fine you want to walk then lets get going." He didn't wait for her to get to her feet and started walking down the tunnel. She huffed a bit before struggling to her feet. She found it was terribly painful to put any weight on her injured leg. She stumbled over to the cave wall and used the stones for support. Of course she was hobbling slower than Albel could walk and before she knew it she had lost sight of him.

She knew she should have accepted his help. She really shouldn't have been so ticked off at his attitude. After all he was just being himself. Even though he made fun of her he was still going to carry her so she didn't have to hobble along like she was now. Things would have been much easier if she had just swallowed her pride and took his help the first and second time. Now who knew where they were or if they could even get out from here.

Suddenly light filled the cave. Albel was far ahead of her and apparently had found a torch on the wall. He was working on removing the torch from its metal holder when she finally caught up to him. "This must be an old mining tunnel." He said as the torch finally came loose from its holder. Albel move it around to cast light on the floor. They were almost completely covered in dirt but you could just barely see the outline of the old mine car tracks on the floor. "If we follow these they should lead us out."

Albel put the torch back on the wall. He then turned his back to Sophia and bent down a bit. "Put your arms around my neck." She looked at him strangely for a moment trying to figure out just what he was trying to do. He turned his head and looked at her impatiently. "Are you going to let me carry you or not?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah I don't think I could walk much farther."

Albel grunted and turned away from her again. "I know you cant, I don't know what made you think you could in the first place." Sophia reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached behind him and grabbed her under the knees and pulled her the rest of the way onto his back. They adjusted for a moment trying to make the position comfortable for the both of them. Once they were both settled Albel spoke up. "Ok now grab the torch and try not to set my hair on fire."

Sophia grabbed the torch and held it high above his head. "I should just for that!"

Albel loosened his grip on her knees a bit "You want me to drop you?"

She tightened her grip on his neck. "No!"

He started walking down the tunnel. "Then quit it!"

They walked for some time in silence. After a while they came to a fork in the road. The tracks traveled in both directions so either way could have been the right one. Albel sighed "Ok princess, you want to go left or right?"

Sophia looked down both directions trying to decide. Then she had an idea. She held the torch up as high as she could and watched the flame. The fire seemed to be leaning towards the right. "Ok go left."

"You sure?"

"Positive, I think there's a breeze coming from that way. We could be close to an exit."

Albel started down the direction she chose. "You know if this is the way out I might just forgive you for getting us in this mess."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "How kind of you."

"Hey do you still have that rock?"

She gasped and looked behind her. "No, I forgot all about it."

"Well we're not going back for it that's for sure."

Sophia sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "All that trouble for nothing."

Albel chuckled. "Yep all you got out of this was hurt pride and a broken ankle. Its kind of funny when you think about it."

"Quit rubbing it in!" she mumbled, her head still buried in his shoulder.

She felt Albel pick up the pace a bit and looked up to see why. Ahead of them was light! Natural, beautiful, sunlight! "Oh thank goodness! It's the way out!"

She felt Albel's hand tighten around her knees. "I can't believe you actually picked the right way."

As they emerged from the tunnel Sophia had never been happier to see the plain brown earth of the Bequerel mountain path. Looking around they found that the tunnel they came from was not that far from the main entrance of the cave.

They reached the entrance and Albel slowly lowered her good leg to the ground. She used him to keep her balance as she stood on her own again. She carefully sat down on the ground, stretching her injured leg in front of her.

Albel went and looked inside the cave. "I think they're still here. I'm not going back in there that's for sure. The fools will just have to meet us out here." He came and sat down next to her.

Sophia finally got a good look at him for the first time since they exited the tunnels. She tried but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. He looked over at her, a bit irritated. "What the hell's so funny?"

She reached up and ruffled his hair causing dirt and dust to flutter down from the tangled mess. She laughed again "You're covered in filth."

He swatted her hand away and smirked at her. "You think I'm bad you should see yourself." He reached out and ran his hand through her hair. His hand drooped to her cheek and he used his thumb to try and wipe away some of the dirt that stained her face.

She looked down at her cloths and took in the damage that was done. Her shirt was covered in dirt and there were several rips in her skirt. " We're both a mess. My whole outfit is ruined."

Albel reached down and started picking at a tare in her skirt. "You could always take it off now I suppose."

Sophia smacked the top of his hand. "You're a pervert!"

He just smirked down at her and leaned in. "You already knew that." he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. She smiled against him and kissed back, even though she could taste the dirt on both their lips.

He pulled back and looked down at her. "You know I don't think you're dirty enough."

She looked up at him questioningly before she realized what he was doing. He brought his hand up to his hair and started shaking out what was left of the dirt. She squealed with laughter and tried to cover he head with her hands as he shook the dirt out right over her head. "Stop it, keep your dirt to yourself!"

"I can't believe you two had me run around for hours just to find that thing!"

They both turned and looked at the mouth of the cavern. Fayt, Maria, and Nel were walking out.

Maria seemed a bit upset as she looked down at the jewelry she held in her hands. "I'm really sorry Fayt, I thought it would be better than this."

Nel followed behind the two looking quiet indifferent. "It was just bad information. When my informant told me it was a rare treasure I just assumed he meant a useful item, not an antique."

Maria turned towards Nel. "Well maybe we can have it appraised, it could be worth quite a bit."

Fayt spoke up, annoyance evident in his tone of voice. "Yeah and every penny goes towards my new armor because I was the one who…." He stopped talking as soon as he caught sight of Albel and Sophia seated on the grass. "Sophia are you alright?" said Fayt as he ran to kneel beside her.

Nel and Maria followed right behind him. Maria tucked the Jewelry in her pocket and looked down at the pair. "What happened to you two?"

Sophia was embarrassed to be receiving all this attention. "There was a cave in, it was really my fault, we fell through the cave floor into a lower tunnel and…."

Albel wrapped his arm around hers and began lifting her to her feet. "She broke her ankle." Fayt took her other arm and helped her gain her balance.

Maria tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "We should get you back to the ship, I'm sure Mirage can fix you up no problem."

Fayt and Albel helped her walk as the group made there way back to the ship. Halfway there Sophia started to laugh. Albel looked over at her. "Now what's so funny?"

She looked over at him and then Fayt. "I was just thinking how nice it is to see the two of you cooperating for once."

Albel glared down at her. "How many times do I have to threaten to drop you before you stop making comments like that."

Fayt immediately came to her defense. "Hey leave her alone! She didn't say anything wrong!"

"Mind your own business maggot!"

"Oh I'm the maggot? At least I'm not threatening to drop my girlfriend when she has a broken ankle!"

The two keep on like that, arguing with one another with Sophia trapped in the middle. She sighed deeply and shook her head. She really needed to learn to keep her thoughts to her self.

A/N

From chapter 12 on I think I will write Albel and Sophia as a couple. They are a couple in this story even though they spent most of this chapter fighting.

I hope this wasn't too corny, it was the only idea I could come up with for the theme dash. Oh and the item they were looking for in the cavern was the antique jewelry. You need it to recruit an inventor. Sorry, I'm to lazy to look up his name right now.


	14. 1 Look over here

A/N

I know this one is a bit out of order. It follows directly behind the very first theme I wrote about their trip to earth. I would have waited to post it until latter but it's all I have right now and I've hit writers block on the theme I was working on.

Look over here

"Albel, come see." Sophia called to him from the window of the ship. They were approaching earth, after about a week on board the ship he was ready to go anywhere with fresh air and sun. He walked over to the window hoping to see their destination. What he did see was only bits and pieces of blue and white peeking out from behind the mob of space ships, satellites, stations, and numerous other metal objects that littered the area.

"So is there really a planet under all that or are we just going to another ship?"

Sophia giggled a little and pressed her hands to the glass. "It's usually not this bad but since the creator destroyed so many space stations a lot of those ships have no where to go. Some if that mess is repair and construction ships too, they really have their work cut out for them."

"Well that's one nice thing about being from an underdeveloped planet" he waived his hand at the spectacle before him. "We don't have all this to mess with."

She was about to argue with him when the captain came on over the speakers. "Attention passengers, there seems to be a bit of a backup on the landing facility. Because of this we will drop into orbit around earth for a few hours." She heard Albel let out a low grown. He really didn't like being cooped up on this ship and she had to admit it was a little disappointing for her too.

He went and flopped down on the couch. "Now what do you want to do?"

She sat down and ideally played with her hair. "Well you could try on the clothes I bought for you?"

He just rolled his eyes at her. "Tell me again why I have to change just to meet your parents."

She reached over and took hold of his hand, running her fingers over his playfully. "I'm sure my family will love you but at first it's going to be hard for them to get over a few things."

"Such as?"

"Well let see besides the fact that were from two different planets, they may be worried by seven year difference between us. And of course there is the fact that I'm still in high school and underage by earth standards. I just think that if you were wearing normal earth clothes it would make things easier on them, you know more familiar. "

"Yeah but the federation already said that they're going to wave your last term of school and allow you to graduate right?"

Sophia smiled and stretched her arms over her head. She was surprised at how quickly he was picking up on earth terms. "Yep, that's the perk of being one of the heroes who saved the world."

Albel smirked and nodded "and your going to be eighteen in less than a month so I don't think we need to worry about that."

She crawled over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Oh they might if they knew what we've been doing this whole trip." She leaned in and kissed him, running a hand through his hair. She giggled a bit as he pushed her backward to lie on her couch. She felt his lips travel down the curve of her jaw and continue down her throat and back up again. His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered to her. "I think I just figured out something to do till we land." She moaned softly as she felt his hand traveled high up her skirt.

"Attention passengers, we have been cleared for landing and will be making our decent in the next fifteen minutes. All departing passengers should report to the check out station ASAP."

She whimpered slightly as he pulled away from her, missing his warmth as soon as it was gone. He stood and looked down at her. "Where are they?"

Her mind was still slightly dizzy from his kisses. "Where are what?"

"The clothes you want me to wear."

"Oh" she said as she sat up. "They're in the bedroom." He nodded and went to go change. Sophia stood and readjusted her own clothing and hair. She took one last look around the room to make sure she had everything packed.

Albel emerged out of the bedroom carrying their suitcases. He was now dressed in dark jeans, and a simple blue t-shirt. She couldn't help but think how great that color looked against the black and blond of his hair. "Well is this normal enough?"

She smiled and took one of the bags from him. "You look very handsome. The clothes look nice on you too."

They left the room and made their way to the checkout station. Soon they had landed on one of the large spaceports on earth. They were ushered off with the rest of the passengers and began making their way to the terminal.

Halfway down the long hall Sophia stopped and put her bag down. "Albel wait."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Don't tell me you're tired of carrying that already? I know you're tougher than that."

She shook her head. "No it's not that. I just want you to know that what ever happens here, nothing is going to change the way I feel for you. I just want you to feel comfortable around my family, don't feel you need to act a certain way to impress them or anything."

He put his bag down and looked at her. "Don't worry, I know how to behave. I promise I won't insult your mother."

"And my father?"

He seemed to think about that for a moment. "If my daughter were roaming the galaxy with a man seven years older than her doing the things we do together….I'd punch him."

"Your not going to punch my dad are you?"

Albel picked his bag back up and held his hand out to her. "Not unless he hits me first."

Sophia picked up her own bag and took his hand in hers. "That's fair I guess."


	15. 14 Radiocassette player

14. Radio-cassette player

Peppita ran down the street pulling Fayt close behind her. "Come on hurry! I want to show you my new invention!"

Fayt let the young girl pull his arm and lead him to the workshop. She was obviously excited over whatever it was she had made. "Ok just don't yank my arm off."

They rounded the corner and swung the door of the workshop opened. "It's right over here!" Peppita bounded into the room but abruptly stopped dead in her tracks. Fayt who was still being dragged around ran smack dab into her back, almost pushing the younger girl over. He was about to ask why she stopped when he took in the scene before him.

Sophia had her back pressed up against the wall and was staring at him. Albel had his hands pressed against the wall on either side of Sophias head and was glaring menacingly back at him over his shoulder. Fayt knew they had interrupted something. From the position they were in they were either fighting or kissing he really couldn't tell which. If he had to guess he would have said fighting because Sophia looked like she had been crying.

Sophia ducked under Albel's arm and hurried out the door, muttering a quiet "excuse me" as she passed. Albel quickly followed her out not saying a word.

"Fayt?" Peppita asked looking up at him. "What's going on?"

He looked down at her and shook his head. "It's probably nothing."

The young girl looked worriedly past him a pout forming on her innocent face. "They're acting strange."

"Sometimes being in a relationship can make people act different." She didn't look satisfied with his answer and continued to pout. "Hey if it will make you feel better I'll ask her what happened later and make sure she's ok." Peppita nodded and did look a little relived. He didn't want her to worry and quickly changed the topic. "So where is this great invention of yours?"

Her eyes brightened and she was pulling on his hand once again. "It's right over here." she lead him to the workbench. He could tell she had been working because there were materials scattered all over. In the center of the table was a metal box. There was an opening in the center and what looked like two reels on either sided. There were a number of buttons on the top and the reels were slowly turning.

"Its very interesting Peppita, what is it."

The girl hoped up and sat on the workbench. She was smiling again obviously having forgotten her earlier worries about Sophia. "Well you know how on our communicators you can record conversations and voice and then play them back later? Well they have nothing like that here, I thought it would be nice to invent a recorder."

Fayt thought for a moment, looking the little box over. "How does it work? They don't have electricity yet so what are you using as a power source?"

Peppita anxiously swung her legs underneath her and explained. "It runs on the combination of a battery and ruinology. The ruins charge the battery which will last for about two hours or so before it needs to recharge."

Fayt nodded with understanding. It was simple and would work with the technology level of the planet. "Well I think this is a good idea. I'm sure it can be used for all kinds of useful purposes."

She pointed her small finger at him, the polish on her nail catching the light. "And don't forget it can be used for entertainment! Just think people can record songs or poems or even plays!"

Fayt put his hands on his hips and smiled down at her. "I should have known you made this for entertainment purpose." He looked over and noticed that the recorder was still running. "Peppita, is this thing recording now?"

She reached over and picked up the recorder and placed it in her lap. "It is, I must have left it running before I came and got you." She stopped the tape and pressed another button, the reels quickly began turning in the opposite direction as before.

When the tape finally finished rewinding she pressed another button and sound began coming from the speakers. It was Peppita's voice.

"Testing one, two, three! Um..this is the very first recording done on Elicoor III by Peppita Rossetti!" there was a rustling of paper. "So what can I record…hum…oh I know I'll sing you a song!"

Fayt listened as Peppita sung a song he'd heard her perform at one of her shows. "That is really good Peppita, I'm surprised the recording is a clear as it is."

She held her head up proudly "Of course it's a Rossetti product, you should always expect exceptional quality!"

The song ended and there was silence on the tape for a moment before she spoke again. "Oh this is going to be so great! Oh I know, I'll get Fayt and show him."

Peppita ran her hand over the box and was about to stop the tape when Fayt shook his hand motioning for her not to do it. "Wait let's see what else you recorded."

There was more silence for a few moments before the sound of the door slamming was heard. There were noises that sounded like boxes or other heavy objects being moved and then slammed down on a table. Then the door slammed again and Albel's voice could be heard. "Hey! You don't get to just walk away from me when were talking!"

Sophia was heard next. "You weren't talking you were yelling and I have no intention of being yelled at. Besides I really don't want to talk to you now, not when you're being so rude!"

There was a thump that sounded like a fist hitting a table. "Oh and I suppose I should just let any man who wants to flirt with you."

"He wasn't flirting with me you're just being jealous and overbearing!"

"No, you're being naive, he knew you were with me and he still insisted on hitting on you. I should have done more than just threaten him."

"And you'd do what? Beat him up just for talking to me? You know what this is about, you're insecure. Don't you trust me?

"I trust you! I don't trust any pompous ass that thinks he can hit on you knowing you're with me. He knows who I am, he never should have attempted such a thing."

"Well you know after that display back there I'm sure everyone in town will know that they better not talk to me or else they'll face the wrath of big bad Albel. I'll be lucky if anyone ever talks to me again."

There was a noise that sounded like metal hitting wood. Sophia's voice was heard again, she sounded very sarcastic. "Hey there goes Albel Nox's girlfriend, better stay away from her or he'll cut your head off."

For awhile there was only the sound of various objects being moved around. It seemed the two had stopped their banter and Sophia had been working on whatever it was she was doing in the workshop.

"So that's it than? I get into one little fight with someone you don't even know and now you hate me?"

There was another loud slam and Sophia spoke up again sounding very agitated. "I do not hate you! I'm angry with you! Not just because what happened today but because you refuse to see my side of this. Why does everything have to be your way? I've given in plenty to you, why can't you do the same for me?" At this point Fayt could hear the unmistakable waver in her voice that meant she was on the brink of tears.

Apparently Albel had pick up on that too because the next time Fayt heard him on the tape his voice was much softer. Actually he'd never heard Albel speak in any tone but harsh, angry, or sarcastic. "Oh please, don't start crying."

"Why not? You get to yell and I get to cry, that's how this works."

"Then I'll stop yelling ok, just don't cry"

The sounds coming from the tape were Sophia's quite sobbing and what must have been Albel's footsteps on the wooden floor. They were talking again but this time it was either too quietly or they were to far away for the tape to pick it up. All Fayt could hear were mumbled words and whispers.

The door slammed opened again and he heard Peppita speak. "It's right over here!"

Peppita stopped the tape. "Fayt I don't think we should have listened to that."

Fayt shrugged his shoulder and looked around the workshop. "Well at least now we know what they were fighting about. At least it was nothing to important."

Peppita hoped down from the bench. "What do you mean not important! He yelled at her and made her cry! I don't think she should hang around him if he treats her like that."

Fayt put his hand on her shoulder. "Not everyone sees eye to eye on everything Peppita. People fight all the time but that doesn't mean they don't like each other or are really trying to hurt the other person. When two people are in a relationship it's expected that they have a few fights. They'll make up soon enough, don't worry about it. You'll understand when…"

She suddenly pulled away from him, the anger apparent on her face. "Don't say when I'm older! I hate when grownups say that!" she crossed her arms and looked away. "I hate being treated like a little kid."

Fayt knelt down so he was at eye lever with her. "Ok I won't say that. But someday when you have your very first boyfriend and you get into your very first fight you'll understand what I'm talking about." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "We should get back to the inn, it's almost time for dinner."

Peppita nodded and took his hand. They walked out of the workshop and started back towards the inn. When they arrived Peppita ran inside and announced to everyone that they were back.

Fayt paused just outside and looked over at the small garden on the side of the inn. Albel and Sophia were sitting on a small stone bench facing away from him. They were sitting close together and Sophia had her head on his shoulder.

Fayt smiled and went inside the inn to join the others. He was glad that what he told Peppita was true.


	16. 11 Gardenia

11. Gardenia

"Your majesty?"

King Airyglyph XIII looked up from the pile of documents that littered his desk. He had so much work to do and now he had to deal with whatever interruption this was going to be. "What is it?"

The young page that stood in the doorway of his office bowed deeply. "Lord Albel request an audience with you."

The king looked genuinely surprised. "You don't say? Usually if he wants something he simply storms in here and says it."

The page wrung his hands nervously. "What should I tell him your majesty?"

The king rose from his desk. "I will see him. I would very much like to know what is so important that he feels the need to be so formal."

He entered the audience chamber and took his place on the throne. A moment later the same page boy from earlier led Albel in. "Albel, this is quite a unexpected surprise, you usually do not request to speak with me."

Albel bowed before the king. "Given the nature of my request I thought it was best to be formal."

The king was slightly taken aback. He had never heard Albel speak like this. It was odd hearing his usually straightforward captain speak with such reverence in his voice. Whatever Albel wanted, it was sure to be no ordinary request. "I can't even begin to guess what this is about, but I must say I am curious to know what has brought about this change in you."

Albel shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "I would like to request that Sophia Esteed be allowed to take up residence in the castle."

Despite his noble stature the king laughed out loud. "Ah a woman, I should have known. Their such amazing creatures, changing your life one moment, driving you insane the next."

"She has done no such thing, she simply wishes permanent quarters here."

"Then why is she not here herself? I know the girl can speak, she doesn't need you to do it for her. Unless there is more to this request?" The king watched with amusement as Albel struggled to hold back whatever snide remark was just dying to pass he lips. This was quite fun.

Given a moment to compose himself Albel answered. "I'm here making the request for her because I would also like to ask she be made a citizen of the kingdom."

The king paused to contemplate the request. Under normal circumstances citizenship was not easily granted. You were either born a citizen or married one. However Sophia had helped destroy the creator. She had been among those who saved the world, as was Albel. She deserved more that just citizenship; she deserved to be made a noble.

The request was well within his ability to grant, and if it were anyone but Albel making it he would have quickly done so. However Albel had caused him his fair share of headaches and it was nice to be able to have a little fun at his expense. "Why would she want to stay here? Doesn't she have a home to go back too?"

"Well yes but…"

"Then why stay here? Her race is highly developed, surely there is nothing so important here that she would give up her old life to stay on our underdeveloped planet. Besides, look at what she's already done to my Black Brigade captain. She's turning you soft! I can't have her jeopardizing the defenses of my kingdom."

"I've become no such thing as soft you pompous ass! That girl has done more for this country than you can ever hope to accomplish. You should be jumping at the chance to make her a member of this barren wasteland you call a kingdom. She'd be nothing but an asset to you."

He knew Albel would react to threatening his character. Not to mention taking a few shots at the girl he obviously held affection for. He could bicker back and forth with Albel all day but that probably wasn't a good idea. Fun was fun but he had more important things to do. "You're right."

"Your damn right I am..huh? What did you just…"

The king raised his hand to silence Albel. "I said you're right you fool! No wonder you're so violent on the battle filed, you let any little thing get under your skin." The kind stood and began descending the steps leading to his thrown. "The girl can have any room here she would like. She can come and go as she pleases."

Albel stood quietly and watched as the king walked towards the exit to the audience hall. "As far as you're concerned, if you ever speak to me like that again I'll be sure you end up back in the dungeon." The king pushed the door opened and began to leave when he paused and turned back. "Oh one more thing."

Albel was still facing towards the thrown. He didn't turn to face the king, just casually glanced over his shoulder. "As far as citizenship goes there is no need for me to go out of my way granting it. I'm certain you will take care of that sooner or later." With that the king entered the main hall and went back to his study leaving Albel alone.

Albel stood there for a few moments collecting his thoughts. After a while he shook his head lightly and spoke to himself. "Well that went better than I'd hoped."

Latter that night Albel met up with Sophia at the castle entrance. "Hey so what did the king say? You didn't make him angry did you?"

Albel just grunted and started walking away from her. "Of course I did."

Sophia followed close behind. "Oh I knew I should have gone with you."

Albel led the way to the stairs and began ascending them. "You have so little faith in me. And after all the trouble I went through to get you a room here in the castle."

"So he said yes? I can really stay?"

He continued up the stairs a smirk forming on his face. "Of course, I told you I'd take care of everything and I did." They reached the top of the staircase and he continued to lead her down the halls. "I even managed to find you a decent room."

The corridor they stopped down was a familiar one. She looked at the room before them, obviously it was the one he had chosen for her. "Is this my room?"

He stood before her and crossed his arms. "Pickings were slim I did the best I could do."

She smiled up at him swaying lightly from side to side. "Oh and it's so convenient that the only suitable room you could find was right down the hall from yours."

He glared down at her doing his best to look angry. "Well there is a small windowless room on the other side of the castle if you want to keep your distance from me."

Sophia had learned long ago that Albel was not the type to admit anything easily. He would probably let her move to the other side of the castle before he admitted he chose this room to have her closer to him. Of course just because there was no possibility he would say something like that didn't discourage her from trying to get him to. She knew how to get a rise out of him. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? That way you could bring all the girls you want to your room and I would never know because I'm all the way on the other side of the castle."

Albel closed his eyes and let out a deep ragged sigh. He'd had just about enough for one day. "First that idiot king and now you. Dose everyone enjoy arguing with me just for the sport of it?"

"Of course we do! It's just so easy to get you all flustered."

Albel reached out his hand and grasped the doorknob. "Do you want to see your new room or not?"

She giggled and smiled up at him. "Yes please!"

He opened the door and let her enter first. He must have come here before her because the lamps were already lit. This wasn't just the best he could do, it was probably the best room in the castle. It was large to say the least, about twice the sized of her bedroom at home. On the far wall were two large windows. It was too dark now to see what kind of a view she had. The fireplace was to her left, it remained unused because it was summer in Airyglyph and the weather was just warm enough at night not to need it. To her right was a large four post bed.

She looked around the room admiring it for a bit. "It's perfect. If this is what you get me when picking are slim I'd love to see what you would have done if you got your choice."

"So this is to your liking then? You're not going to move to the other end of the castle?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No but if I'm going to stay here we need to go back to the inn and pack my things."

"We? Haven't I done enough for you today already? What's in it for me?"

She leaned up and kissed him. She moaned softly as he returned the kiss, deepening it. He ran his fingers through her hair and then down her back causing her to shiver as he pulled away. She leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. She held him tighter and relaxed a bit when she felt him return her embrace.

After a few moments she pulled away to look at him. "That's what's in it for you. Just think I'll be right down the hall from you. So you can come here and hug me and kiss me when ever you want."

He pulled away from her and held open the door. "I guess that's worth a trip into town."

Sophia playfully slapped him on the arm and the two left for town.

She woke up the next morning, the curtains were parted just a bit and a stream of sunlight was shining down on her face. She stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and winced a bit as her feet came into contact with the cold stone floor. She blinked away the last remnants of sleep. She was still a bit tired but there was no point in sleeping in, she had a lot of work to do today. She walked over to the window and pushed the heavy curtain aside and was amazed at the wonderful view.

Her room overlooked a gorgeous garden she hadn't even know existed. From her window she could over look the whole thing. She used the crank on the side of the windowsill to open the large pain of glass. She leaned out over the edge just enough to take in the smell of the flowers. She looked down as saw that there was a large gardenia bush growing right under her window. It was so tall she was able to reach out and pick one of the flowers off the bush.

She smiled and breathed in the sweet scent of the flower. She tucked the gardenia behind her ear and left to get dressed and meet Albel for breakfast.

A/N

When you know the character your writing for is not overly romantic it's hard to write a theme based on a flower. I did want to have floweres laid on her pillow or placed around the room but then I thought Albel would never do something like that. However picking out a room with a view he knew she would love is something I could see him doing.

As for the part with the king I tried to make him sound formal but not too formal. In the game he's a rather young king and doesn't seem like one for formality's. And of course everyone likes tormenting Albel.


	17. 21 Violence

21. Violence

Sophia knew what they called him. She had heard it a hundred times, Albel the wicked. Almost as if the three words formed a inseparable sentence. Everyone knew of 'Albel the wicked' it seemed. Every town they went to Albel was recognized as being the wicked captain of the Black Brigade. Of course being the girlfriend of said wicked person seemed to make her just as recognizable.

At first it was just glances in her direction or quickly diverted stares. Once word spread of their relationship looks turned into whispers. To her face everyone was formal to say the least. She was called Lady Esteed even thought she had no official title. At first she assumed it was because she was from another world or because she had fought the creator. It wasn't until she found that Nel, Roger, and Adray received no such treatment. In fact they had gone about their lives as if nothing had changed. The kind of reverence they did receive was all together different, it was warm, open, freely given and most of all friendly.

With time she had grown used to the hushed whispers that came when she entered a shop. She had come to expect the abrupt end of conversations as soon as she entered a room. She had learned that any hope of making friends with those in the castle, those who 'served her' was all but impossible. Not because they were staff, or because she was a 'Lady', but because no one wanted to get involved with the wicked one. She felt like she was back in high school again and everyone knew some terrible secret about her.

She could think back and laugh at the days she wished for a prince to come rescue her and whisk her off to some happily ever after. Oh how very differently things have turned out. This was no fairy tale, it was real life. In the real world Albel was no prince and he really didn't think it was all that fun rescuing her. He had done awful things. There was no magic kiss that would change a frog into a prince. No magic spell to erase the wrongs done. No easy way to change peoples minds.

But, there could still be a happily ever after, she just had to work at it. The first thing she needed to do, if she was to live in this new world, was to make friends with those around her. She couldn't stay isolated forever. She had to gain someones trust, she had to at least try. She took the opportunity to do just that one day when her room was being cleaned.

Sophia usually left to let the staff do their work but today she stayed and sat in a chair beside her desk. The maid was a young girl about Sophia's age named Anna; she was light skinned and had bright red curly hair. The girl seemed a bit unnerved by Sophia's presence but continued on with her work. For a time the silence in the room was only filled with the sounds of rustling sheets and the light sweeping of a broom across the hard stone floor.

Finally Sophia broke the silence. "Anna, why doesn't anyone like me?"

Anna froze immediately, the sheet she was about to spread across the bed still clenched in her hand. "Everyone likes you my Lady. You're very kind and do not boss the staff around. Your quite easy to please and get along with."

Sophia stood and walked over to the bed. She grabbed the other end of the sheet and began spreading it out. "It doesn't seem that way to me. All anyone ever says to me is 'yes my Lady' or 'no my Lady'. I don't have a single friend here."

Anna twisted her end of the sheet nervously. "If I may speak freely my Lady."

"Please."

"There is nothing wrong with you my Lady. You are kind natured and sweet and… well what I don't understand is…" she trailed off, her voice lowering to almost an inaudible whisper. "Why are you with Lord Albel?"

"It's ok to ask me any question you like Anna you don't have to whisper."

"I do not want to be rude or offend you in anyway."

Sophia sighed deeply. This was probably most of the problem, no one wanting to offend her and then have to face the wrath of Albel. "No it's ok I'm happy to answer any question you have. Maybe it will help straighten things out. I love Albel. I know it's hard to comprehend because he has quite the reputation but…"

"See my Lady you have only been here a short time and we, the other servants and I, do not think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Well I'll admit that Albel and I are still in the early stages of our relationship but I've know him for a year now and I think that whatever he was like before he's different now."

Anna seemed to think for a moment. "Well yes he does seem to be more…" she glanced over at Sophia and then back away. "Agreeable since his return. You are probably the reason for that. But we remember him as he was before. I can recall a few occasions where members of the staff angered him and…well…let's just say we do not know where they are now. They just disappeared and I can only imagine what became of them." Anna finished tucking in her side of the sheet and started on the comforter. "It's not just the incident with the staff, it's the reports of the carnage on the battle field."

Sophia slowly smoothed out the creases in her end of the heavy down cover. She'd been spared most of the details of Albel's fighting while he was in the war, before he joined there group. She knew he'd done some awful, gruesome things. It's not that she expected him to be forgiven but he had change since then; she just wished others could see what she did. "Everyone changes, it's not always fair to judge someone by their past alone. The present counts too."

Anna fluffed the pillows, tucking then neatly below the comforter. "Forgive us if we do not believe you my Lady. While we do not mean to ignore you it is simply best to stay out of Lord Ablel's business. If any of us hurt or offend you it would be our end."

Sophia sat back down in the chair not wanting to disturb the covers of the newly made bed. "That won't happen, I wouldn't let Albel harm anyone just because my feelings were hurt."

Anna had finished her work and began gathering her things. "Your intentions are good my Lady but please forgive me if I still do not trust Lord Albel." With her supplies in hand she bowed in front of Sophia and began walking towards the door.

Sophia felt disappointed by this turn of events, it seemed there was nothing she could do to gain any trust in Albel or her for that matter. She watched as Anna made it to the door and waited for the girl to leave.

Suddenly Anna turned around and walked towards her a bit. "My Lady, if you are here tomorrow when I come to clean... well lets just say the company today was nice and I wouldn't mind it again."

Sophia smiled. "I'll be here, I look froward to it."

Anna nodded and bowed once again then hurried on her way.

Sophia sat alone in her room contemplating what would happen next. If she was lucky she and Anna would become friends. Anna would be her bridge to the other inhabitance of the castle and hopefully she could gain their trust as well.

Maybe that trust would spread beyond the castle and there would come a day when the whispers would end and people would actually talk to her in that open friendly way she longed for.

If it all worked out, and if everything went right, than maybe there would come a day when Albel was just Albel and 'the wicked' left behind in the past.


End file.
